<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Severus is Severus by GoReMiAl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932067">Severus is Severus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoReMiAl/pseuds/GoReMiAl'>GoReMiAl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry is Harriet (Universos cambiantes) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Multi, Other, POV Severus Snape, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus Snape is Lord Prince, Slytherin Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoReMiAl/pseuds/GoReMiAl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin off de Harry is Harriet </p>
<p>Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nagini/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry is Harriet (Universos cambiantes) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2228412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>La niña que vivió.</b>
</p>
<p>Severus Snape era un hombre que no se sorprendía fácilmente. Él había vivido bastante ya para sus 31 años, demasiadas cosas en realidad. Por ello cuando la hija de Potter entró por las puertas del gran comedor no le sorprendió que la mocosa se pareciera a su padre, en versión femenina, por supuesto el esperaba que Harriet Potter, "La mocosa que vivió" terminará en Gryffindor.</p>
<p>Sorpresa, sorpresa. Después de minutos de espera el sombrero grito Slytherin. Severus estuvo a punto de caerse de su silla.</p>
<p>
  <em>Slytherin, de todas las opciones la niña termina en Slytherin.</em>
</p>
<p>Oh y cuando la niña levantó su vista para observar la mesa de profesores, sus ojos.</p>
<p>Bendito Merlín. El director había dicho que eran como los de Lily, pero los de la niña eran más brillantes, con un borde de cautela, Lily nunca tuvo esa mirada.</p>
<p>Cuando la cena terminó y fue momento de dar la bienvenida a los nuevos Slytherin, Severus se había recompuesto de la sorpresa. Por supuesto, vigilaría a la niña.</p>
<p>Se suponía que iría a Gryffindor; ella fue criada entre mimos y excesos. Ella sería igual a su padre; arrogante, pavoneándose por todo el castillo esperando que todos le dieran pleitesía. No una Slytherin que mirara a todos con cautela.</p>
<p>La observó en el primer instante que cruzó la puerta de la Sala Común. Era la más pequeña de todos, delgada y de piel pálida (incluso más pálida que el), con el cabello corto por encima de su nuca, bien pudiera confundirse con un chico.</p>
<p>Lily nunca se vio así, ella era alta, por supuesto nunca fue robusta pero no era delgada como su hija en estos momentos, y su cabellos, su cabello era largo danzando alrededor de ella como una llama.</p>
<p>Severus se dio cuenta que Harriet Potter había observado todo su alrededor en menos de cinco minutos, sus ojos brillantes procesaron la información de su alrededor como él lo haría. Y eso no le agrado, no todos sus Slytherin tenían esa habilidad solo aquellos que debían sobrevivir en su entorno lo hacían. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Él<em> dormía, aun cuando la mayoría pensara que era alguna clase de vampiro. El necesitaba descansar. Sí, no solía dormir demasiado pero vamos fue un día largo. Pero al parecer al anciano adicto al dulce eso no le importaba.</em></p>
<p>Severus llegó ante la gárgola y masculló la contraseña.</p>
<p>"Dulces y tartas"</p>
<p>La puerta del despacho se abrió incluso antes de que el joven profesor llamará.</p>
<p>El despacho del director era una estancia redonda, con retratos de los antiguos directores colocados sin orden aparente.</p>
<p>-Mi muchacho- dijo el anciano director quien vestía túnicas purpuras.</p>
<p>-Director- dijo Severus en tono más relajado del que usualmente usaba.</p>
<p>-Siéntate, mi muchacho- dijo el director con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.</p>
<p>Severus se sentó resignado a que esta conversación llevaría su tiempo.</p>
<p>-¿Un dulce de limón?- ofreció el director a lo que Severus negó.- ¿te preguntaras que te trae por aquí?-</p>
<p>-No, se lo que desea discutir- dijo Severus. Lo sabía bien, el anciano quería hablar sobre Potter.</p>
<p>El anciano director observo a Severus por encima de sus gafas de media luna con sus brillantes ojos azules.</p>
<p>-¿Qué opinas entonces, mi muchacho?- quiso saber el director.</p>
<p>Severus soltó un bufido.</p>
<p>-¿Qué puedo opinar? Aun no tengo el... placer de conversar con ella- dijo Severus componiendo una mueca.</p>
<p>-Severus-</p>
<p>Severus soltó otro bufido y tomó una desgarbada posición en su asiento.</p>
<p>-Sí, sí. No lo sé Albus, Potter no... no parecer ser lo que esperaban todos- dijo Severus.</p>
<p>-¿Lo que todos esperaban o lo que tu esperabas?- dijo el director con cierta diversión.</p>
<p>Severus frunció el ceño.</p>
<p>-Es una Slytherin, no me digas que esperabas eso- dijo Severus con burla.</p>
<p>-Era una probabilidad- aceptó el anciano con algo de pesadumbres</p>
<p>-¿En serio? ¿Una probabilidad? Qué la mocosa que vivió, la hija del epitome Gryffindor quedará en Slytherin ¿una probabilidad?-</p>
<p>-Dime Severus, que viste cuando diste la bienvenida a tus niños, siempre estas atento a ellos- dijo el director.</p>
<p>Severus frunció los labios ante el sutil, no tan sutil, desvió del tema.</p>
<p>-bien. La mocosa no es...no es como su padre más allá del nido que tiene por cabello- comenzó el hombre- Estuvo atenta a todo, cada detalle, cada palabra que decía-</p>
<p>-¿Atenta? Supongo que Lily era así- dijo Albus.</p>
<p>Severus hizo una mueca de dolor ante la mención de la mujer antes de hablar:</p>
<p>-No, ella no se hubiera quedado tranquila ante mis palabras, tampoco hubiera tenido esa mirada. Solo he visto ese borde en ciertos casos y...no creo que Potter lo sea ¿o Sí?- dijo Severus</p>
<p>-¿Qué casos?- la voz del anciano director parecía más seria.</p>
<p>-Abuso, negligencia, un entorno familiar poco... agradable- dijo Severus en tono aburrido- solo los niños que crecen en ese entorno tienden a mirar así, a analizar su alrededor como Potter lo hacía-</p>
<p>Albus Dumbledore perdió el brillo en sus ojos y se dejó caer cansado en el respaldo de su silla. Severus frunció el ceño y algo de preocupación inundó su mirada oscura.</p>
<p>-¿Director?-</p>
<p>El director dejó salir un suspiro lleno de culpa.</p>
<p>-Creo que Harriet... Harriet creció en un ambiente similar al que describes- dijo el anciano con dolor en la voz.</p>
<p>Severus sintió algo amargo bajar por su garganta.</p>
<p>-¿De qué habla?- dijo el hombre en tono contenido.</p>
<p>-Hagrid me informo de ciertos aspectos alarmantes con respecto a la familia de Harriet que concuerdan con los reporte de la persona que coloque cerca para mantenerla vigilada- dijo Dumbledore.</p>
<p>-¿Qué reportes? ¿Con quién la dejó?- Severus ahora está de pie intentando no zarandear al viejo mago.</p>
<p>-Negligencia, los reportes no van más allá, de negligencia y comentario viciosos de parte de su familia hacia Harriet- explicó el anciano mago</p>
<p>-¿Con. Quien. La dejo?- dijo Severus sintiendo que su control se iba de a poco.</p>
<p>-Petunia Evans, ahora Dursley-</p>
<p>Y ahí iba su control. Fawkes el fénix del director soltó un chillido ante el poder de la magia que se sentía.</p>
<p>-PETUNIA, PETUNIA, ¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?-</p>
<p>-Mi muchacho cálmate, pensé que sería lo adecuado, Petunia era su hermana y ella... recuerdo que me escribió pidiendo asistir- dijo el director.</p>
<p>-SI, PERO CUANDO FUE RECHAZADA AMABLEMENTE POR USTED, PETUNIA NO PERDÍA OPORTUNIDAD DE LANZAR COMENTARIOS VICIOSOS HACIA LILY. LA HACÍA LLORAR, ALBUS. Y USTED VA Y DEJA A LA HIJA DE LILY CON  ESA MUJER-</p>
<p>-Mi muchacho, cálmate- pidió el anciano mago poniéndose de pie.</p>
<p>La magia que Severus dejaba salir se sentía como fuego.</p>
<p>-Severus cálmate, necesito que te calmes, no podremos llegar a un curso de acción si no lo haces- </p>
<p>Severus cerró los ojos y uso todos sus años de Oclumens para mantener el control perdido. Saco una ampolleta de uno de sus bolsillos y se la tomó de un trago para después permanecer en silencio por unos segundos.</p>
<p>-Sienta, por favor- ordenó el director. Severus fulmino con la mirada al anciano mago pero obedeció- Sé que probablemente no fue lo mejor, pero... era la única opción. Lily estuvo trabajando en un viejo ritual desde que se enteró de las intenciones de Voldemort, un ritual de sangre, tardó mucho tiempo en encontrarlo y mucho más en ejecutarlo. Cuando sucedió esa fatídica noche, el ritual aún no se había concluido, debía llevar a Harriet al único lugar donde la sangre de su madre residía para mantenerla a salvo-</p>
<p>Severus permaneció en silencio unos momentos antes de hablar:</p>
<p>-Bien pero ella no se quedara en ese sitio si esos muggles han ido más allá de la negligencia y los comentarios viciosos-</p>
<p>-Lo sé. Pero necesito saber hasta donde llegaron, si la situación no es tan grave ella debe quedarse- dijo el anciano con voz apagada, antes de que Severus replicara el hombre alzó una mano pidiendo silencio- sé que sonará cruel, despiadado incluso pero... la salas de sangre es lo único que ha evitado que los mortifagos la encuentren, lo único que evitara que Voldemort la dañe, si la situación no es grave encontraremos la forma de mejorarla para ella o alguna solución-</p>
<p>Severus frunció los labios y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.</p>
<p>-Maldita sea Albus- masculló el hombre.</p>
<p>-Sé que es difícil. Lo sé. Pero debo pensar en todo el cuadro Severus. Pero prometo que si la situación de Harriet es grave la sacaré de ahí, aunque tendremos que hacerlo rápido sin llamar la atención. Si el ministerio sabe que Harriet Potter no tiene tutores ellos tomaran el control y podría terminar en un mayor peligro- el peso de la culpa invadía la voz del anciano mago.</p>
<p>-Entiendo eso- dijo Severus a regañadientes – La vigilare, la enviaré a Pomfrey, suelo mandar a varios de mis Slytherin con ella. Enviaré a Bulstrode, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle y Potter, no será sospechoso-</p>
<p>-Bien, es una idea prudente. También mantenla vigilada, apoyarla un poco más si es necesario- dijo Dumbledore manejando sus opciones.</p>
<p>-Veré que este adaptándose, no sería sorpresa que ayude a los mestizos a adaptarse- dijo Severus.</p>
<p>-Te encargo eso, mi muchacho. Depende de lo que encontremos será nuestras acciones- dijo Dumbledore.</p>
<p>Severus asintió y se despidió del anciano.</p>
<p><em>Este año sería jodida mente agotador</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <b>Magia. </b></p><p>Nunca sintió tal poder emanar de alguien en su vida, mucho menos de una niña de once años. <em>Vamos él estuvo de cerca ante el Señor Oscuro y su furia, también ante el anciano come dulce.</em></p><p>Pero esa pequeña niña, el aire zumbaba y parecía querer despedazarte, él estaba seguro que podría hacerlo. Una rápida mirada a los ventanales le dijo que si no lograba que se calmara los rompería y todos terminarían siendo parte del ambiente marino del Lago.</p><p>-Potter, cálmese, respire- dijo Severus en un tono tranquilo. La niña ancló sus esmeraldas en él.</p><p>Los pensamientos que flotaban eran caóticos, confusos, llenos de todo: dolor, ira, deseo, tristeza. Pero de repente el torrente seso y una sola imagen se quedó en el fondo. El cielo limpio.</p><p>Todo se desplomó incluso la niña de ojos verdes.</p><p> Lo siguiente fue protocolo. Tomó a la niña en sus brazos, pudo levitarla pero la necesidad de sentir su respiración era intensa, verla desplomarse como si la hubiera alcanzado un rayo verde...</p><p>Ordenó a su Prefecta mantener a las demás niñas dentro del dormitorio. Varios de sus Slytherin lo observaron consternados cuando paso con Potter, ellos sintieron la magia, por supuesto que lo hicieron.</p><p>Llegó a la enfermería y dejó el cuerpo liviano de la niña en una de las camillas, parecía demasiado frágil. Cuando la enfermera la hubo revisado y Severus estuvo seguro de que Potter estaría bien regreso a obtener sus respuestas. </p><p>-Supongo que la Señorita Parkinson recibirá un castigo- dijo la voz del director.</p><p>-Lo hará, además de un recordatorio público de las normas- dijo Severus en tono cansado.</p><p>La noche aun no terminaba para él</p><p>-Con respecto a Harriet- dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie.</p><p>-Potter no rompió ninguna regla más allá de dejar que su magia saliera de su control no hay nada de qué hablar con ella- dijo Severus.</p><p>-Creo que sería conveniente aprovechar este incidente para que obtengamos la información que necesitamos- dijo el anciano masajeando su larga barba.- Dirás que lo ordene, ayudar a la niña con su magia, no sería extraño además que te encargues de tu Slytherin, ya sabes para evitar un incidente mayor- </p><p>-De acuerdo- dijo Severus- ¿Pero que sugiere?-</p><p>-Eres experto en manejar las emociones, ¿dices que ella bloqueó sus pensamientos en un instante?- dijo el director pensativo.</p><p>-El torrente se detuvo y solo podía ver lo que parecía ser un cielo limpio- Dijo Severus.</p><p>-Podrías... enseñarle los primeros paso de Oclumancia. No la magia como tal, pero solo lo suficiente para que controle sus emociones- dijo Dumbledore- Sus emociones están ligadas a su magia-</p><p>-¿Ha sucedido algo similar?- dijo Severus.</p><p>-Cosas pequeñas, al menos en principio- comentó el director - Harriet lograba hacer magia incluso antes de cumplir un año-</p><p>Severus abrió los ojos en sorpresa.</p><p>-Solía ocasionar que Lily lanzará hechizos  amortiguador por toda la casa, James debía renovar los hechizos vinculantes en la pequeña cada tres horas- explicó el anciano con nostalgia escrita en los ojos- Ella siempre quería alcanzar al pobre gato, terminaba encima de los muebles o pegada en el techo. Con los Dursley también hizo magia, romper objetos, cambiarlos de color, reducirlos, volverlos invisibles, aparición y según lo que Arabella me informo, solía curar sus heridas, cuando escapaba de su primo y subía algún árbol o barda, ella la hacía ir a su casa para curarla pero las heridas sanaban antes de siquiera formarse.- </p><p>-Ella es demasiado... poderosa- dijo Severus.</p><p>-Lo es-</p><p>-Ellos la sintieron, estaban nerviosos y llenos de miedo- dijo Severus recordando las palabras de sus Slytherin, incluso los que nunca parecían temer lo hicieron.</p><p>-Ella deberá ser guiada, es imperativo conocer el trasfondo de su vida familiar, Severus-</p><p>Los ojos del viejo mago por un momento perdieron su brillo.</p><hr/><p>-Ah Profesor- dijo la señora Pomfrey cuando Severus entró en su despacho. Su estudiante aún dormía en una de las camillas.- Viene a conocer sobre la niña-</p><p>Severus asintió y esperó. La mujer rebusco el pergamino donde se encontraba el diagnóstico de Harriet Potter y lo entregó al hombre.</p><p>-Como verá, la niña tiene cierto grado de anemia, algunas cicatrices viejas en su espalda, la más reciente creo que fue hecha a los ocho, su núcleo mágico estaba bastante cansado pero hace un momento sus niveles casi volvía a su estado normal- informó la mujer en tono profesional.</p><p>-¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo se hizo esas cicatrices?- dijo Severus conteniendo el amargo sabor de su boca.</p><p>La señora Pomfrey frunció sus labios en una línea antes de recargarse en su respaldo.</p><p>-Los muggles usan métodos... arcaicos de disciplina, lo sabes bien mi muchacho- dijo la mujer con cansancio en su voz.- Si ella los "merecía" o no, no lo sé-</p><p>Severus no comento nada al respecto pero el enojo estaba debajo de la superficie tranquila.</p><p>-Recomiendo un cambio en su dieta, y pociones de nutrientes, además siendo usted su Jefe de Casa me imagino que podrá hablar con ella respecto a lo otro- dijo la sanadora volviendo a su tono profesional.</p><p>Severus asintió parcamente.</p><p>-Es mi trabajo, cuando se despierte por favor llámame- dijo Severus poniéndose de pie.</p><p>Pomfrey estuvo de acuerdo y Severus salió rumbo a sus habitaciones. </p><hr/><p>-Señorita Parkinson dígame ¿Cuál es la primera regla de nuestra honorable Casa?- dijo Severus en su tono susurrante, aquel que sabía haría temblar a cualquiera de los alcornoques presentes.</p><p>-Los Slytherin estamos unidos. Somos familia- dijo Parkinson con los ojos clavados en la alfombra verde.</p><p>La Sala Común estaba en pleno, cada uno de los Slytherin se encontraban ahí de pie esa mañana.</p><p>-Y dígame Señorita Parkinson ¿Harriet Potter es una Slytherin?- continuo Severus aún más bajo.</p><p>-Sí, Señor- dijo Parkinson encorvandose en si misma.</p><p>-Míreme a los ojos- dijo Severus.</p><p>La niña alzó su mirada y su profesor pudo ver el verde acuoso de sus ojos, compuso una mueca de disgusto.</p><p>-Entonces Señorita Parkinson, si Harriet Potter es una Slytherin y los Slytherin estamos unidos ¿Por qué usted fue en contra de ella?- dijo Severus con lentitud.</p><p>-Ella no merece estar en nuestra Casa, señor- exclamó Parkinson. Varios de los presentes hicieron una mueca ante eso.</p><p>-¿No?- dijo Severus.</p><p>-Ella se junta con ese Longbottom.... Con un Gryffindor- dijo Parkinson con desprecio.</p><p>-La última vez que leí las reglas de la escuela y de la Casa no encontré que "Juntarse con Gryffindors" o algún otro estudiante miembro de otra Casa estuviera prohibido, además Señorita Parkinson, Longbottom viene de una de las familias más antiguas de nuestro mundo, relacionado con varios de los presentes, Bulstrode por ejemplo es su prima segunda, un Sangre pura con un lugar importante en nuestro mundo- dijo Severus observando a cada uno de sus estudiantes.</p><p>Parkinson mordisqueo su mejilla nerviosa.</p><p>-Un Sangre Pura, algo que Usted, señorita Parkinson no es. Por lo que Potter no ha hecho otra cosa más que comportarse como una Slytherin al buscar mantenerse cerca y congraciada con alguien como Longbottom, no negaré es un Gryffindor y como todo Gryffindor tiene sus... defectos- dijo Severus ocasionando las sonrisas burlonas de algunos de sus Slytherin.</p><p>La niña gimoteo levemente.</p><p>-Escúcheme bien Señorita Parkinson- comenzó Severus en tono lento y letal- Escúchenme bien todos, Potter tiene el beneplácito del Director, Slytherin o no, además de ser una figura reconocida en nuestro mundo,  no negaré que los motivos son... de poco peso para algunos, pero si ustedes van en contra de ella sus posiciones en este lugar y fuera de aquí, quedarán suspendidas en un hilo, piensen en los beneficios, SON SLYTHERIN, tenemos el "HONOR" de tener a LA NIÑA QUE VIVIÓ en nuestra Casa, ¿no creen que deberías tomar ventaja de ello en lugar de tener pleitos infantiles?- </p><p>Varios Slytherin compusieron miradas llenas de suspicacia.</p><p>-Ahora bien Parkinson, usted ha perdido veinte puntos de nuestra Casa, además de tener dos semanas de detención con el señor Filch, espero que esto le sirva para pensar sus acciones antes de llevarlas a cabo, porque créame que en estos momentos la única que NO MERECE estar en Slytherin es usted y su comportamiento GRYFFINDOR- dijo Severus en tono letal. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Troll y Fluffy</b>
</p><p><em>Odiaba a los perros. Específicamente a los que tenían tres cabezas. El maldito animal, Fluffy. Pero esto se lo cobraría, arrancaría la cabeza de ese estúpido tartamudo y la usaría como bacinica.</em> En su elucubraciones de venganza, Severus se topó con uno de los fantasmas, el barón sanguinario.</p><p>-Ella está en peligro- dijo el espectro en tono lúgubre.</p><p>Severus no tuvo que preguntar quién. Corrió siguiendo al fantasma. Casi pierde la compostura cuando llegó, junto a McGonagall y Quirrell. El tartamudo seguía lívido por el tratamiento recibido hace un momento por Severus.</p><p>Pero ahora eso daba igual. Potter estaba en el suelo, pálida, con una enorme herida sangrante en una pierna, Granger estaba histérica a su lado y el Troll enterrado en montones de escombros.</p><p>Severus no perdió tiempo en explicaciones, apareció una camilla y colocó a Potter en ella. McGonagall lo siguió con Granger a su lado, la mujer sostenía a su estudiante que parecía a punto de colapsar. </p><p>El camino hacia la enfermería pareció eterno pero al fin llegaron. La sanadora apareció y su rostro mudó de color al ver a Potter. No se dijo nada, la sanadora se puso a su labor.</p><p>Severus se encargó de darle una poción calmante a Granger que parecía a punto de volverse loca. McGonagall pidió prestada la chimenea de Pomfrey y aviso al director quien no tardó en aparecer en la enfermería. Los ojos del viejo mago perdieron su brillo por un instante.</p><p>-Señorita Granger, podría intentar explicar lo que sucedió- dijo el anciano director, sentándose en una cómoda silla a una prudente distancia de la Gryffindor. Severus prestaba atención a la conversación al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a Pomfrey con la herida de Potter.</p><p>-Ella...- la voz de Granger se quebró.</p><p>-Con calma, respire y comience desde el principio- dijo el director.</p><p>-Yo... yo estaba en el baño de niñas... no me, no me sentía bien- comenzó Granger, la vergüenza en su voz dijo algo.</p><p>-Entiendo-</p><p>-Entonces, Harriet... ella entró, y.... ella intentó ayudarme....-</p><p>-¿Por qué no vino a la enfermería?- interrumpió McGonagall, causando que Severus compusiera una mueca.</p><p>-Yo....- el nerviosismo era fácil de oler- Yo, Ron Weasley dijo algo... poco agradable, por eso estaba en el baño, Harriet vino e intentó ayudarme, dijo que fuera a comer algo... pero entonces... el aroma y el troll-</p><p>-¿Qué sucedió?- alentó el director.</p><p>-Harriet sacó su varita cuando el aroma nos llegó, dijo que guardara silencio, pero entonces el troll apareció y nos encontró. Harriet me tiró al suelo pero el troll la alcanzó... su pierna... ella usó un hechizo peso pluma en el mazo del troll y lo distrajo para poder salir, canceló el hechizo y escuche como lo golpeó, pero el Troll nos siguió... su pierna sangraba mucho pero ella no se detuvo jalo de mí, alejándonos del troll entonces.... Ella me, me pregunto por un hechizo de explosión, el troll golpeo algo y yo solo grite lo primero que recordé.</p><p>&lt;&lt;le dije Bombarda, entonces ella se detuvo, me tiro tras ella y lanzó el hechizo y.... El troll quedó bajo los escombros pero ella.... Ella voló hacia atrás y....-</p><p>-Tranquila, respire. Bien, por lo que me contó, la señorita Potter fue capaz de salvarlas- dijo el anciano.</p><p>-¿Ella va a estar bien?-quiso saber Granger.</p><p>-Lo estará- contestó el anciano poniéndose de pie- quizás se lo mejor que se queda aquí por hoy, Severus cuando te asegures que tu estudiante esté recuperándose ven a mi oficina-</p><hr/><p>Severus anduvo por los pasillos del castillo con su andar característico. La mocosa tenía su temperamento, solo faltaba el cabello rojo para completar el cuadro de una Lily enojada.</p><p>Severus gruñó ante el recuerdo de su amiga, la mocosa provocaba que la recordará demasiado. Suspiro. Quizás no debió retarla así después de todo escucho lo que decía sobre ella y por lo que vio en sus ojos verdes ella tenía suficiente de idiotas que creían saber quién era Harriet Potter, si se llamó idiota.</p><p>Severus se detuvo en seco cuando las últimas palabras de la niña regresaron.</p><p>-Esos malditos muggles- los retratos a su alrededor se sobresaltaron por la ira en la voz del hombre, dando vuelta en su camino Severus se dirigió a la oficina principal.</p><p>Cuando llegó despotrico contra los muggle, que llenaron la cabeza de Potter con mentiras sobre sus padres, SOBRE LILY.</p><p>El anciano lo observó con calma todo el tiempo hasta que Severus se dejó caer en una silla de manera desgarbada. </p><p>-¿En qué piensa, señor?- dijo Severus.</p><p>El anciano se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.</p><p>-Ella es muy poderosa- dijo el hombre recostándose en su silla. Lo sabía las vidrieras vibraron peligrosamente cuando se enojo y la quemazón en sus dedos aun hormigueaba, la mocoso en verdad podría matarte con solo verte. </p><p>-Lo es-</p><p>-¿Tus avances en Oclumancia?-</p><p>-Ella podrá crear un escudo adecuado en un año, aun es joven, además si estreso su mente para que después vuelva con sus queridos parientes...-</p><p>-Aún no sé cómo proceder, la información que hemos recabado es delicada pero mover la de Privet Drive...- El anciano soltó un suspiro cansado.</p><p>-Aún hay tiempo-</p><p>-Lo hay, pero es imperativo que aprenda a cerrar su mente, tendremos más margen de acción si ella puede guardar sus secretos- dijo el anciano.</p><p>-Lo hará, es natural en ella-</p><p>-Podríamos... ella debe volver.... Pero podríamos acortar el tiempo, poco a poco... hasta el mínimo, ver hasta donde las barreras se mantienen-dijo el anciano masajeando su barba.</p><p>-No puede mandarla sin respaldo- dijo Severus.</p><p>-No la enviare sin él- el anciano lo analizo un momento y después sonrió- Creo tener la solución pero esperaremos hasta el término para ello-</p><p>A Severus no le agrado como sonó eso ni la mirada que le dedicó el anciano mago.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sonrisa. </b>
</p><p>La lista de los Slytherin que se quedarían fue corta. Solo dos. Severus compuso una mueca. Potter estaría sola en la sala común con Pucey, el chico en si no era malvado pero podría intentar intimidar a la niña, después de todo su familia apoyó las ideas puristas del Señor Oscuro.</p><p>Debería mantener a la mocosa vigilada. El Barón sería de ayuda en esa causa. Severus notó que el fantasma se mantenía atento a Potter como un guardián silencioso.</p><p>Informaría al Barón en su camino a la reunión de Profesores. Pronto tendría algo de quietud en el castillo. Esperaba que las otras Casas quedaran relativamente vacías.</p><p>Ajustando su túnica, Severus salió de su despacho y encamino hacia el claustro de Profesores. La cena pronto estaría en camino. Los pasillos estaban despejados de mocosos alcornoques, solo algunos despistados deambulaban por ellos, pero el frío los mantenía tranquilos; el profesor en ocasiones deseaba que el invierno durará mucho más tiempo para que los mocosos se mantuvieran en ese estado.</p><p>Al fin llego a la Sala de Maestros, entró en silencio tomando su lugar habitual a la izquierda de la cabecera. McGonagall y el resto ya se encontraba en el sitio charlando de banalidades. Severus se contentó en escuchar silenciosamente. Dumbledore hizo acto de presencia ataviado con túnicas de un verde limón que lastimaban la vista y la reunión dio comienzo.</p><p>-Solo se quedaran tres Puffs, Sally-Anne de primer año, Dorati de último y Lous de tercero- informar Sprout en su tono maternal.</p><p>-Dos Ravenclaw, la señorita Chang y el joven Corner- dijo Filius.</p><p>-Los Weasley- dijo McGonagall.</p><p>-¿Los Weasley?- cuestiono Sprout.</p><p>-Sus padres fueron a Rumania- explicó McGonagall con una sonrisa.</p><p>-Oh. El buen Charlie, encantador, algo temerario- dijo Sprout.</p><p>Severus entonces carraspeó para volver al tema.</p><p>-Pucey y Potter- fue todo lo que dijo.</p><p>-¿Potter?- los otros tres profesores parecían confusos.</p><p>-Potter- reafirmó Severus.</p><p>Dumbledore ladeo imperceptiblemente su cabeza.</p><p>-La Señorita Potter no aclaró sus razones más allá de un "Sera su regalo de Navidad", algo insolente por su puesto- dijo Severus.</p><p>-¿Qué?.- McGonagall fijó su atención en el director.</p><p>-Más tarde- fue todo lo que salió del anciano.</p><p>La reunión continúa con suma tranquilidad y todos los profesores se dirigieron a la cena al terminar. </p><hr/><p>La noche antes de Navidad Severus se encontraba sumida en tristes recuerdos. Los recuerdos de las Navidades compartidas con Lily venían a él y lo sumían en una espiral depresiva y vergonzosa.</p><p>En ocasiones Dumbledore se la pasaba con él hasta altas horas del día distrayéndose con sus ocurrencias pero hoy se encerró en sus habitaciones apenas se aseguró de que sus Slytherin estuvieran durmiendo. Severus contempló una vez más aquella foto que tomó a Lily en quinto año, su sonrisa grabada para siempre. Sus dedos delgados recorrieron la figura de Lily.</p><p>-Ella no sabe cómo sonríes, Lily- dijo el hombre con la voz enturbiada a causa del alcohol.- Lo siento, debía asegurarme que la querida Tuney cuidara bien de ella, no sé cuánto daño hizo, pero lo descubriré y ayudare, lo prometí, prometí que la protegería, aunque algo de ayuda para poder sacarle la información a esa testaruda hija tuya no sería mal recibida.-</p><p>Severus sonrió entonces. Potter hija era igual de cabezota que su Lily, de eso no había duda, además tenía ese temperamento que a Severus muchas veces lo hizo tragar saliva nervioso.</p><p>-Es... es igual a ti, en el carácter, demasiado cabezota... aunque en ocasiones las debilidades de Potter se deslizaban por los bordes- continuo Severus- Los Slytherin le tienen miedo... la mayoría- aquí Severus rió de manera sombría.</p><p>&lt;&lt;¿Imaginas eso, Lily? Temen a una chiquilla pequeña y delgaducha que no sería capaz de matar incluso en defensa propia... debo cambiar eso. Ella debe luchar... Mi Lily....</p><p>Severus contempló la sonrisa de la mujer que amaba y una idea cruzó su mente, poniéndose en pie precariamente camino hasta su escritorio y tomó un pergamino, con un conjuro murmurado el pedazo de papel se volvió de un verde impío, con cuidado envolvió el retrato de Lily Evans, tomando un pequeño sobrante de pergamino y pluma escribió una pequeña nota. Las letras estaban dispersas a causa del alcohol, pero Severus no las corrigió.</p><p>-Eve- dijo Severus.</p><p>Un elfo con túnicas negras apareció con un plop.</p><p>-¿Qué puede hacer Eve por el Maestro?-</p><p>-Lleva esto a la habitación de Potter- dijo Severus tendiendo el obsequio- Con cuidado-</p><p>Eve asintió y desapareció llevando con ella la fotografía de Lily.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Severus fue alertado de una presencia peligrosa en los dormitorios de niñas en medio de la noche, al momento siguiente la figura del Barón se hizo presente frente a él. Severus no perdió ningún segundo y tomando su varita y su bata de noche, salió de sus habitaciones rumbo a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Camino con paso veloz hasta la única habitación ocupada y la abrió.</p><p>El cuadro frente a él detuvo por un momento su aliento. Harriet Potter estaba a escasos centímetros de una enorme serpiente. Levantó su varita listo para eliminar a la amenaza pero la niña se interpuso y de sus labios salieron los seseos que Severus recordaba con horror.</p><p>No supo cómo evitar ponerse de rodillas ante el sonido. Solo el eco de su varita cayendo al suelo fue lo que le trajo cordura.</p><p>Harriet Potter era una hablante de Parsel. La Niña Que Vivió. La hija de Lily.</p><p>-Potter- Severus agradeció que su voz sonara carente de cualquier emoción.- Acércate-</p><p>La niña habló de nuevo pero el seseo salió de su voz. Severus notó entonces que las notas eran suaves, cálidas. Diferentes a las que su antiguo amo usaba.</p><p>-Potter, concéntrate. Estas hablando en Parsel- dijo Severus. Pensó que quizás la niña no comprendería el concepto pero la niña lo entendió.</p><p>Potter cerró los ojos y respiro una exhalación.</p><p>-Por favor señor. No la lastime- dijo Potter.</p><p>Severus quiso rodar los ojos. Ahí estaba Lily y su afán e proteger cosas peligrosas.</p><p>-No lo haré. Pero debe acercarse- dijo Severus calmadamente.</p><p>La serpiente seseo y rodeo a la Niña. Sin decir nada la varita en el suelo volvió a la mamo del Profesor.</p><p>-No, ella no hará nada malo... solo... piensa que usted es peligroso- explico Potter.</p><p>Severus bufo. ¿Peligroso? El único peligro aquí era esa enorme serpiente.</p><p>-Señorita Potter, debe venir conmigo- ordeno Severus.</p><p>Potter mordió su labio un momento antes de hablarle a la enorme serpiente, Severus notó entonces que otra mucho más pequeña y de un color blanco platinado se encontraba rodeando el tobillo de la niña.</p><p>-Iremos, señor- dijo Potter avanzando tranquilamente hasta él.</p><p>La niña se detuvo y seseo  a la pequeña serpiente en su tobillo, quien reptó hasta su mano y se acomodó en ella.</p><hr/><p>                                    </p><p>Dumbledore dejó a Severus solo con la niña y sus dos... acompañantes.</p><p>El viejo chalado la sabía hacer. Potter mantuvo sus ojos esmeraldas fijos en él por unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada y componer una mueca. Se preguntó que pasaba por la mente de la niña.</p><p>Pudo ver en el pequeño intercambio previo que Potter desconfiaba de DUmbledore, no la culpaba, además cuando el viejo dijo que debía quedarse con él, la chiquilla pareció alarmada, eso dolió un poco. </p><p>"No quiero molestar al profesor" es lo que dijo. No lo negaba odiaba que las personas entraran en sus territorios. El único que parecía inmune a sus amenazas al respecto era Dumbledore. </p><p>Pero la chiquilla no era del tipo bullicioso, al menos esos fueron los reportes de los Prefectos. Así que bien pudiera lidiar con ella.</p><p>Decidiendo que sus preguntas y aclaraciones deberían esperar, transfiguró el sofá en una cama, invoco algunas mantas y le indico a Potter que durmiera,lanzando un hechizo de contención en la chimenea, Severus se ocupó de sus tribulaciones. Los sucesos de hace una hora no lo dejarían dormir, pero valía la pena intentarlo, sino bien pudiera dedicarse a una de sus pociones o leer algo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Convivencia</b>
</p><p>Severus no estaba seguro de que esperar con respecto a Potter. El primer día la niña se levantó temprano alistó su cama y espero quieta en la alfombra. <br/>La frase <em>"los niños son mejores quietos y en silencio"  </em>vino a él.</p><p>Ocultando una mueca de molestia,  Severus se acerco a la niña y dio las indicaciones que se debían seguir.</p><p>Los siguientes días el hombre estuvo al tanto del comportamiento de la niña y lo que encontró no le agrado.</p><p>....</p><p>-Se comporta como una mascota entrenada- dijo Severus escupiendo las palabras.</p><p>-Mi muchacho- la voz del director sonó cansada.</p><p>-No me venga con eso, ella no puede volver a ese sitio. No sin un arreglo previo- exclamó Severus con firmeza</p><p>-Y será así, te lo aseguró- estuvo de acuerdo el anciano- pero debemos tener cuidado con nuestras acciones por tu bien y el de Harriet-</p><p>Severus bufó exasperado.</p><p>-Quirinus sigue rondando el tercer piso... Incluso se atrevió a avanzar contra la niña- dijo Severus.</p><p>El director se tensó un momento antes de soltar un suspiro lleno de resignación.</p><p>-El enfrentamiento de Tom y Harriet es inevitable. Lo único que nosotros podemos hacer es asegurarnos que ella salga del otro lado-</p><p>Severus gruñó ante éso pero no había más que hacer. El destino de la niña había sido trazado incluso antes de que ella naciera.</p><p>Pero Severus se encargaría de que estuviera preparada. Reforzaría su mente y cuerpo.</p><p>Si tenía que enseñarle artes oscuras así sería.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Realmente no se sorprendió cuando la niña dominó el primer paso para ocluir su mente. Suponía que ella debía tener experiencia en ocultar sus pensamientos y sentimientos si deseaba mantenerse fuera del foco de sus parientes.</p><p>Los Potter nunca mostraron una habilidad nata para dicha disciplina pero quizás ella estaba proyectando a los Black.</p><p>El sólo apellido de esa casa bastó para que Severus sintiera deseos de maldecir a alguien. Pero se concentró en lo que servía, y si la sangre de esa casa maldita ayudaba para el progreso de la niña, bienvenida sea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capitulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ella no es una flor.</b>
</p><p>Las vacaciones terminaron y los alcornoques regresaron. Las protecciones de los dormitorios estaban en función y la enorme serpiente con complejo maternal se mantenía en la habitación que Potter ocupó o rondando en las tuberías del castillo.</p><p>Severus mantenía su atención en la niña, asegurándose que siempre estuviera acompañada. El Barón se convirtió en su sombra y Severus agradeció tal servicio.</p><p>Pero por supuesto la tranquilidad no duraba mucho tiempo y una noche en la que Severus se dedicaba a sus rondas encontró a un par de estudiantes fuera de sus dormitorios. </p><p>Ronald Weasley y Draco Malfoy. Ambos estaban discutiendo cuando los encontró. </p><p>Severus llevó a ambos infractores a su despacho y llamó a la Jefa de Casa del chico Weasley. Pero las palabras que Malfoy dijo cuando el menor de la familia de pelirrojos se fue, causo que Severus deseara maldecir a alguien.</p><p>Potter, esa mocosa que albergaba demasiados genes Gryffindor en sus venas, había violado el toque de queda, escabulléndose para ayudar a Hagrid. </p><p>El Barón reviso los dormitorios comprobando la desaparición de la niña y Severus espero pacientemente que la mocosa cabeza hueca regresara de su paseo nocturno.</p><p>Al final la chiquilla acepto su culpa, sin descaro alguno. Severus tuvo que espantar la imagen de Lily cuando la niña lo miro con esos ojos centelleantes. Perol o que la niña le dijo antes de mandarla a su dormitorio lo dejo intranquilo.</p><p>Debía hablar sobre ello con el director y ocuparse de mantener aun más vigilada a esa mocosa cabeza hueca.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>-Lamento decir,que aun cuando Hagrid es de toda mi confianza, en ocasiones tiende a irse un poco con sus palabras y confiar demasiado en desconocidos- dijo el Director con voz cansada.</p><p>Severus bufó ante lo obvio pero no comento nada. </p><p>-Espero que la señorita Potter se encuentre bien- agregó el anciano mirando por encima de sus gafas.</p><p>-Lo esta. Hoy comenzara con su primer día de castigo, ella y los señores Weasely y Malfoy- informó Severus.</p><p>-No seas demasiado duro-</p><p>Severus rodó los ojos</p><p>-Seré lo suficiente como para hacer que entre en esa cabeza que debe respetar las reglas- </p><p>El director sonrió amablemente y se recostó en su silla.</p><p>-Mi muchacho, entiendo tu preocupación, pero los niños en ocasiones olvidan tales cosas cuando están dispuesto a ayudar a un amigo. Claro en nuestro deber guiarlos para ser más sensatos- El director sonrió de nuevo cuando Severus negó exasperado.- Vamos mi muchacho, quizás Harriet necesita confiar en alguien que sepa ayudarla, deberías propiciar eso ya que los arreglos en el futuro te harán más cercano a ella-</p><p>-Veré que tenga en cuenta ir a mi cuando se le ocurra una idea digna de Gryffindors- contesto Severus ocasionando que el Director riera.</p><p>-Quizás sea mejor decir "Digna de su madre"- </p><p>Severus fulmino con la mirada al anciano quien solo sonrió condescendiente </p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Si Severus necesitaba más pruebas sobre la vida familiar de Potter esto era una. La mocosa era buena en las labores manuales, desde fregar calderos y dejarlos más relucientes que nunca hasta sacar las viseras de<br/>un barril de ranas sin hacer muecas.</p><p>Claro aún así , Severus obtuvo su diversión con las caras y quejas de los dos sangre pura, porque aun cuando los Weasley no eran una familia con  libertad económica, los mocosos pelirrojos no eran tratados como esclavos por sus padres. Así que mientras Potter tarareaba alegre mientras sacaba las viseras de su séptima rana, el par de niños la miraban como si tuviera cuernos en la cabeza. Severus oculto su diversión ante eso.</p><p>Incluso Lily hubiera objetado por tal tarea, no por el asco de tocar a una rana muerta, sino  por la crueldad. Había momentos en que ella podría llegar a ser demasiado inocente e incauta. </p><p>Severus pudo ver en esas sesiones de castigo que Harriet Potter no era completamente como Lily, ni como James, gracias a Merlín por eso. No, la chiquilla era su propia persona, alguien que tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir, que aprendió que la vida es dura e injusta. Severus sintió su respeto crecer por esa mocosa.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capitulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus vio salir a Potter del comedor sin compañía, eso no le agrado en absoluto sobre todo cuando Quirinus no estaba a la vista. Sin perder tiempo el hombre se puso en marcha, pero cuando llegó al pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras no hubo rastro de la niña.</p><p>Sin embargo no entró en pánico, camino con su andar característico hasta la Sala común y entró pasando su oscura mirada por los pocos Slytherin que se encontraba.</p><p>-¿Señor necesita algo?- pregunto un séptimo año.</p><p>-Potter-</p><p>-No ha venido aquí, señor - contesto el muchacho.</p><p>Severus maldijo en su interior y dio media vuelta. Sacando su varita lanzo un hechizo de búsqueda que no dio nada.</p><p>Bruscamente caminó a su despacho y llamó a un elfo mientras entraba a sus habitaciones. La enorme serpiente parpadeo cuando entro y se tensó de inmediato al sentir sus emociones.</p><p>-Ella no aparece- seseo Severus a lo que la serpiente respondió con algo parecido a un gruñido y se deslizo por uno de los túneles. - Ve y encuentra a Dumbledore, dile que Potter está en peligro- Ordeno al elfo que esperaba ordenes.</p><p>Severus tomó algunas pociones de su reserva y salió hasta el tercer pisó. El caminó se le hizo interminable, cuando llego al pasillo prohibido su corazón se contrajo.</p><p>La puerta estaba abierta. Con la varita en alto entro en la habitación del Cerbero. La bestia dormía con la música de fondo. No se detuvo en ello y avanzó rápidamente por cada "obstáculo". No eran nada contra su magia pero cuando llegó a la última prueba una cúpula rodaba la habitación donde la piedra descansaba.</p><p>El poderoso escudo lo lanzó hacia atrás cuando lanzó un hechizo. Severus maldijo en voz alta poniéndose en pié.</p><p>
  <em>No permitiría que se la llevara.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Albus arribo al castillo sin dudar cuando el elfo apareció. Sus pasos lo llevaron al tercer piso donde encontró a su Maestro de Pociones lanzándose contra un escudo que se debilitama lentamente.</p><p>-Mi muchacho, retrocede- dijo Albus seriamente, el joven hombre no dudó y se movió para dejarle espacio pero cuando Albus alzó su varita un gruñido de ira salió de su joven Maestro y el escudo calló.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Severus llevaba diez años sin sentir aquella quemazón. El tirón que sintió en su brazo provocó que la ansiedad lo consumiera y sin dudar lanzó un hechizo explosivo a la puerta.</p><p>El ruido y polvo se elevaron mientras el atravesaba la habitación con la varita en alto, sintio a Director tras de él pero no se detuvo en ello.</p><p>No cuando el cuerpo de Harriet Potter estaba en el suelo de piedra tirado como una muñeca rota.</p><p>-No, no. Harriet- Severus se derrumbo junto a la niña, sus manos tomaron el pulso de su corazón.</p><p>-Llevala a Pomfrey- dijo el Director pasando a su lado y analizando las ropas llenas de ceniza cerca de la niña.</p><p>La enorme serpiente, seseaba inquieta, siguió a Severus cuando este alzó a la niña en brazo.</p><p>-Mantente conmigo, Harriet-</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Era un hecho que el Director sabía sobre Quirinus y su huesped extra, era un hecho que el anciano quiso poner a prueba a Potter, era un hecho que Severus deseaba maldecir al anciano hasta la inconciencia.</p><p>Pero también era un hecho que Severus no lo haría. El anciano manipulador debía vivir si el Señor Oscuro volviera. Y lo haria.</p><p>Con todo esto dando vueltas en su mente, Severus montó guardia a lado del lecho que ocupaba Potter, no se movería hasta que la niña abriera esos ojos verdes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Advertencia a Tuney.</b>
</p><p>El fin del año escolar llegó. El banquete de despedida fue interesante. Severus pudo ver a través de las palabras del Director; el hombre era un viejo astuto que pudo hacerse un lugar en Slytherin sin problemas. Dejando a Potter como un ejemplo a seguir para todos los Slytherin abría una puerta para alejar a futuros aliados del Señor Oscuro.</p><p>Severus se lo concedió al anciano come dulces, era una buena jugada. Claro que eso dejaba a la niña con un peso extra en sus hombros, pero se encargaría de hacerle ver que solo debía enfocarse en sus estudios y no en ser "Un buen ejemplo".</p><p>Severus se preparó después de que los estudiantes salieran rumbo al tren. Debía llegar a tiempo a la estación para acompañar de regreso a "casa" a Potter. Por supuesto la idea de ver a Tuney le desagrada tanto como comer un dulce de limón. Pero era su deber.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Se aseguraría que la niña pasara los siete días en ese lugar lo más segura posible. No permitiría que esos muggles la tratarán como lo venían haciendo todos estos años.</p><p>El número cuatro de Privet Drive era antinatural. Severus compuso una mueca ante la pulcritud del sitio. Potter caminaba detrás de él, su ansiedad era algo notable.<br/>No la culpaba, regresar a un sitio donde no era bienvenida no era el mejor escenario para comenzar las vacaciones de verano.</p><p>Severus recordaba aquel primer día después de estar en Howgarts, como su madre se apuró en llevar el baúl hasta su pequeña habitación diciéndole que no hablara sobre nada relacionado con la magia frente a su padre.</p><p>Un chico obeso fue quien abrió la puerta, quedándose con la boca abierta mientras sus ojos iban de Severus a Potter. De repente el niño pegó un grito que recordaba a una Vanshee y salió corriendo escaleras arriba agarrándose el trasero.</p><p>Severus alzó una ceja y miró de reojo a Potter quien se partía de risa.</p><p>-Duddi, cariño- Petunia salió por una puerta al final del pasillo, la mujer se congelo en su sitio cuándo los vio.</p><p>-Buenas tardes Tuney- saludo Severus con voz melosa.</p><p>Petunia mudó de color cuando reconoció a Severus.</p><p>-¿Qué... Que haces aquí?- la voz de Petunia era aguda y Severus se complació en saber que era por miedo.</p><p>-¿Tu marido está en casa? Este tema debe tratarse con el presente- dijo Severus en un susurro acercándose a la mujer quien retrocedió.</p><p>Petunia pegó un grito agudo cuando Severus la tomó del codo y la condujo hasta la cocina, donde un hombre obeso y con bigote se encontraba sentado frente a un televisor pequeño.</p><p>-Querida, ¿Quién era?  - Dijo el hombre volteandose hacia ellos. El hombre se volvió morado al ver a Severus. -¿Quién es usted? -</p><p>Severus frunció levemente los labios y soltó a Petunia bruscamente.</p><p>-Señor Dursley - comenzó Severus con la voz cargada de asco- Yo soy el Jefe de Casa de su sobrina, la Señorita Potter....</p><p>-se llevaron a ese fenómeno, terminamos con ella... Todas esas lechuzas que vinieron... No nos interesa lo que hizo...- Dudley escupía cada vez más ocasionando que el asco de Severus creciera.</p><p>-Silencio- susurró el Maestro de Pociones, con ese tono de voz que hacía querer llorar a sus estudiantes, el hombre frente a él no fue la excepción- No quiero escuchar nunca más que usted le lanze esa clase de insultos a Potter. Ustedes debieron hacerse cargo de esa niña como suya.-</p><p>Los ojos oscuros se clavaron en una Petunia pálida.</p><p>-Lily no hubiera obrado como lo has hecho tú, si ella fuera la que se hiciera cargo de tu hijo. Pero no perderé mi tiempo en lamentos o hubieras.</p><p>«seré claro y espero que sigan al pié de la letra mis instituciones sino desean terminar en Azkaban. ¿Recuerdas a los dementores,  Petunia?.  Ustedes albergarán a Potter durante siete días, en los cuales recibirá una dieta recetada por nuestra Sanadora, no realizará más deberes que; cuidar del jardín y su habitación, no se le molestara, insultara, golpeara o castigará. Sus pertenencias estarán en su habitación ¿Estamos.Claros?-</p><p>Petunia estaba roja en este punto, mientras Dursley llegaba a un tono morado alarmante.</p><p>-¿Cómo te atreves a decirnos que hacer?  Lily se deshizo de tí. ¿Por qué preocuparse por esa niña?- gritó Petunia.</p><p>Severus alzó su varita, provocando un chillido de ambos muggles:</p><p>-las razones de mi intervención no son de su interés. Ustedes.harán.lo.que.he.dicho- comenzó Severus haciendo movimiento con su varita, una luz dorada floto y los dos muggles se abrazaron- y sabré si no es así. Cree Petunia, el maltrato a un niño mágico, sobre todo a la Niña que Vivió no será bien tomado por el Ministerio. Los dementores serán su castigó-</p><p>Petunia mudó de color, mientras Dursley cargaba contra el hombre.</p><p>-No, Vernon- Petunia sostuvo a su esposo- haremos... Haremos lo que has dicho... Mantén a eso... A esos Dementores lejos, Snape-</p><p>Severus sonrió fríamente.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vacaciones de verano.</b>
</p><p>Severus se dirigió a la oficina del director justo después de dejar a Potter con los Dursley. El anciano mago ya lo esperaba sentado en su cómoda silla y comiendo un puñado de dulces.</p><p>-Oh, mi muchacho, adelante. ¿Un dulce?- ofreció el anciano como siempre y como siempre, Severus lo rechazó.- Dime ¿Cómo ha ido todo con la querida señorita Potter?-</p><p>-Ella ha quedado instalada. Los Dursley no han supuesto ningún inconveniente- informó Severus en tono casual.</p><p>Los ojos azules del anciano mago lo atravesaron con su brillo peculiar para después asentir.</p><p>-Me imagino que fuiste muy persuasivo-</p><p>Severus hizo es mueca burlona característica de él.</p><p>-Solo lo suficiente- respondió el joven mago.</p><p>-Confió en ti mi muchacho- respondió el director.</p><p>
  <em>(Él quería decirle que era un anciano idiota al confiar en él, pero después de todo era su consuelo. Tener la confianza de Albus Dumbledore significaba que había algo dentro de él que valía la pena y quería creer en eso)</em>
</p><p>-¿Respecto al acomodo de Potter después de esta primera semana?- pregunto Severus para apartar sus pensamientos depresivos.</p><p>El director tarareo comiendo otro dulce.</p><p>-Los Weasley han aceptado tenerla, claro que la querida Harriet desea ir con su amigo el Señor Longbottom. Espero que tu hables con Augusta al respecto y te asegures de que el lugar sea seguro- comentó el anciano en tono ligero.</p><p>-¿Existe una razón por la que usted no pueda hablar con la señora Longbottom?-cuestiono Severus alzando una ceja.</p><p>El Director sonríe amablemente antes de responder.</p><p>-Augusta no suele tomar mis peticiones- dice el director con algo de tristeza en su voz.</p><p>Severus sabe entonces porqué.</p><p>"<em>cómo sería de otra forma, si la última vez que un Longbottom tomó una petición del hombre terminaron siendo torturados hasta la locura"</em></p><p>Severus asintió entonces.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>La reunión con la señora Longbottom fue un asunto peculiar.</p><p>La mujer era sin duda una bruja formidable que no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente y que tenía amplio conocimiento sobre las normas mágicas.</p><p>
  <em>"Potter podría sacar provecho de la compañía de la mujer, después de todo"</em>
</p><p>Severus estuvo satisfecho con la seguridad del hogar de los Longbottom y de la reacción de la bruja mayor.</p><p>
  <em>(La mujer accedió a tener a Potter el resto de la vacaciones sin lugar a objeción)</em>
</p><p>Así que Severus llevó a Potter a su nuevo acomodó con los Weasley cuando la fecha se cumplió y después de ello con los Longbottom.</p><p>(Parecía que su tiempo ahora era dividido entre Potter y el resto).</p><hr/><p>-No puede hablar en serio- Severus tenía un deja vu.</p><p>-Mi muchacho, adelante. ¿Un dulce?- dijo el director tranquilamente.</p><p>-Director no puede poner a ese charlatán enfrente de un grupo de estudiantes-</p><p>-Mi muchacho, se sobre las deficiencias de Gilderoy, pero no había nadie más para el puesto- explicó el director ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de Severus- Sabes mi opinión sobre ésto-</p><p>Severus bufó exasperado y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de madera.</p><p>-Organizare grupos de estudio en Slitheryn-fue la respuesta del joven mago cuando se supo derrotado.</p><p>-Excelente  idea mi muchacho- alabó el director con sus sonrisa amable.</p><p>Severus iba a responder con algo desagradable cuando sintió arder la piedra de onix conectada al collar de plata que le dió a Potter.</p><p>La puerta se abrió entonces dando paso a McGonagall que se veía alterada.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Deberías acostumbrarte a esto.</b>
</p><p>-Augusta llamo por Floo a mi oficina, Harriet Potter fue tomada de la entrada al Callejón Diagon- anuncio McGonagall nada más entrar.</p><p>Severus ya estaba en pie dispuesto a salir fuera de las barreras de aparición del Castillo.</p><p>-Mi muchacho, espera. Dejaré que lo hagas desde aquí- intervino el director.</p><p>-Iré contigo, Severus- agrego McGonagall.</p><p>El joven profesor quiso negarse pero no perdería tiempo. Alargando su brazo a la mujer mayor espero la señal del director y se concentró en el rastro que instalo en el collar de la niña.</p><p>Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en la sala de estar del número cuatro de Prive Drive.</p><p>El grito chillón de Petunia Dursley fue su bienvenida.</p><p>-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo?- balbuceó la mujer.</p><p>-Silencio-ordeno Severus con voz gélida- ¿Potter?-</p><p>-¿De qué hablas? Te llevaste a esa mocosa insufrible con los demás fenómenos- comenzó la mujer.</p><p>Severus fulminó con la mirada a Petunia mientras McGonagall parecía querer maldecir la.</p><p>-¿Fenómenos?-</p><p>Severus no perdió más su tiempo y salió siguiendo el rastro. McGonagall lo siguió al poco tiempo y ambos profesores se mantuvieron en silencio mientras avanzaban por las escaleras al segundo piso.</p><p>-Claro que sí. Él es un creador de pociones oscuras- se escuchó una voz chillona cuando llegaron al rellano.</p><p>-EL PROFESOR SNAPE ES EL MEJOR HOMBRE. EL ME CUIDA-</p><p>El grito de Potter fue seguido del golpe ocasionado por la puerta al ser abierta bruscamente.</p><p>-Potter- llamo Severus con su atención fija en el elfo de aspecto maltratado, quien desapareció con un gritó.</p><p>Severus no estuvo preparado para las acciones de la niña, quien se lanzó a abrazarlo. Por un momento se tensó asustado antes de darse cuenta de lo absurdo que era.</p><p>
  <em>"Deberías acostumbrarte a esto"</em>
</p><p>El hombre bufó y aparto el cuerpo pegadizo de él. La niña se veía avergonzada por su muestra de afecto pero él lo paso de largó.</p><p>- Potter, ¿Qué sucedió?-</p><p>La niña hablo sobre el elfo y su advertencia de "Cosas Malas sucediendo en Howgarts" mientras McGonagall observaba la sosa habitación.</p><p>El hombre sintió el impulso de sacar a la mujer de ahí evitando así que viera la negligencia con la que se trataba a la niña<em>. (No quería que Potter fuera vista con lastima, sabias lo que se sentía ser visto de esa manera)</em></p><p>Después de una tonta conversación con la señora Figg, pudieron usar la red Floo y regresar al callejón Diagon.</p><p>-Augusta dijo que esperaría a la Señorita Potter en el caldero-informo McGonagall antes de separarse así que Severus decidió acompañar a la niña en sus compras.</p><p>
  <em>"Se aseguraría de que ningún otro ser mágico tuviera la grandiosa idea de raptarla"</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Iba a maldecir a Gilderoy Lockhart en la primera oportunidad lo juraba por Salazar"</em>
</p><p>El prospecto a profesor de Defensa había intentado poner sus estúpidas manos en la niña para hacer mayor promoción de sus libros (los cuales eran un fraude)</p><p>Al menos Potter tenía sentido común y no permitió que el mago rubio la usara. Cuando Potter estuvo a salvó rumbo al Invernadero, Severus regreso al Castillo con la intención de hablar con Lucius Malfoy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capítulo 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Los Weasley son una mala influencia para ella.</b>
</p><p>El comienzo de año llegó y Severus estaba paranoico.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy <em>(el muy idiota)</em> solo sonrió burlonamente y le dijo que esperara algo realmente entretenido este año.</p><p>Lo que traducido significaba un dolor de cabeza más para Severus Snape.</p><p>El director fue informado del asunto; sobre Dobby y lo que Lucius comento, pero el anciano solo tarareo mientras comía un dulce de limón y le pidió a Severus que se mantuviera atento.</p><p>
  <em>"Sinceramente no sabía porque se tomaba la molestia de hablar con el viejo"</em>
</p><p>Unos días antes de que el año comenzará llegó Gilderoy y el idiota en la reunión de profesores se ganó el odio y desprecio de todo el personal, sobre todo el de Severus.</p><p>
  <em>(Contrarios a lo que muchos pensaban no era a causa del puesto de DCAO sino por su estupidez.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La peor parte es que el imbécil tendría sus habitaciones en los pasillos de las mazmorras y Severus sospechaba que iba toparse con el imbécil a diario)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Al menos no debía preocuparse por la niña en estos momentos"</em>
</p><hr/><p>Severus solía ser criticado por sus comentarios en contra de la capacidad mental de los Gryffindor, pero el hombre estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse al mismo Godric Gryfffindor respecto a este tema. Después de todo, cada año acumulaba más evidencia de que el cerebro Gryffindor, sobre todo el de los varones, estaba de alguna manera atrofiado.</p><p>Es por esa razón que cuando la señora Longbottom se contactó con ellos antes de arribar al colegio a causa de que la barrera de la estación se selló, impidiendo pasar a su nieto, el Weasley menor, el Weasley padre y a Potter. Severus supo que la niña se vería involucrada en alguna estúpida idea para llegar al colegio, en lugar de ser sensatos y esperar en la estación.</p><p>-Juro por Merlín que matare a ese idiota...- Masculló Severus cuando llegaron las damas de la estación e informaron que Arthur Weasley había decidido traer a los chicos en su auto muggle modificado.</p><p>-Severus, mi muchacho...- llamó el director</p><p>-Nada de Severus, director. Ese idiota Gryffindor se atrevió a traer a Harr... Potter en un maldito cacharro muggle modificado, si ella sufre algún daño juro que voy a destriparlo-</p><p>-¡Arthur nunca permitirá que le pasara nada a los niños!-exclamó Molly Weasley con las manos en su cadera.</p><p>Severus alzó una ceja burlón.</p><p>-Por supuesto que no. Pero dígame, Señora ¿Ese auto es completamente seguro? ¿Los hechizos que su esposo uso en el podrán soportar todo el viaje desde Londres hasta aquí? Los automóviles muggles usan combustible ¿Su esposo pensó en ello, o solo se montó sin estar seguro que no se quedaría sin combustible a mitad del viaje cayendo entonces desde cientos de metros de altura?- Molly Weasley frunció los labios y Severus continuo en su tono susurrante- O mejor aún ¿está completamente segura que no se verá afectado el puesto de su esposo si se llega a enterar el Ministerio que usó un artefacto Muggle modificado? . Créame Señora, que he comprobado a lo largo de toda mi vida que el común prospecto Gryffindor no piensa más allá de su nariz cuando planea algo y estoy más que seguro que su esposo no vio todo el panorama cuando decidió meter a esos chiquillos en ese auto y lo hizo funcionar-</p><p>-¡Arthur cuidara de los chicos, estoy segura de eso!- exclamó la mujer alzando un dedo- Además, a ¿usted que le importa? Pensé que odiaba a los Gryffindor-</p><p>Severus se alzó en toda su altura y fulmino con la mirada a la rechoncha mujer.</p><p>-Se le olvida que entre ese tumulto de cabeza de chorlitos esta una de mis Slytherin, que da la casualidad está bajo mi responsabilidad y cuidado-</p><p>La mujer lo fulmino con la mirada antes de desviar su atención al director quien parecía listo para lanzar un protego en medio de los dos adultos.</p><p>-¿Por qué decidió eso, Albus? Poner a la querida Harriet bajo el cuidado de este...-</p><p>El director alzó una mano y su mirada se volvió algo dura cuando hablo.</p><p>-Severus es de mi total confianza, Molly, es algo que he dicho anteriormente- la mujer rechoncha frunció aún más los labios- Además siendo el Jefe de Slytherin no hay mejor persona para cuidar de Harriet-</p><p>-¿Qué hay de sus familiares?- intervino la señora Longbottom que en todo este intercambio se mantuvo tomando té y galletas con McGonagall, quien más de una vez soltó un bufido exasperado ante los comentario de su Casa.</p><p>El director pareció dudar antes de soltar un suspiro.</p><p>-Ellos no son adecuados- fue lo que dijo el anciano mago.</p><p>Severus se abstuvo de soltar un bufido.</p><p>-¿Cómo?- pregunto Molly Weasley.- ¿De qué hablas, Albus? La trataron mal. O cielos eso explica porqué es tan delgadita y bajita, Lily era una criatura sana, y bien formada incluso en su niñez-</p><p>Severus sintió un tirón en su pecho ante la mención de Lily pero mantuvo su expresión aburrida.</p><p>-¡Albus no puedes dejarla bajo el cuidado de Snape! Ella ya está rodeada de Slytherin ¿Y si se aprovechan de los malos tratos que recibió de esos muggles y le meten ideas?-</p><p>Severus entrecerró los ojos molestos y al parecer el director se dio cuenta por que hablo antes de que su profesor lo hiciera.</p><p>-Querida; en primer lugar nadie más que los presentes en esta habitación sabe sobre esto, y espero que así se mantenga- comenzó el director en tono serio y firme- Severus fue quien se enteró antes que cualquier otro de esto y la querida Harriet confía en él. En segundo lugar decidimos envolverla en un ambiente mixto para poder ver su desarrollo, por ello la enviamos contigo aun cuando no había conexión alguna entre tu familia y Harriet.</p><p>»Y por último, Harriet encontró amistades en su Casa que le son leales, sin mencionar que su postura con respecto a los ideales de Voldermort es firme quedando demostrado en su enfrentamiento contra él, y está influenciando a otros en ello. Es por estas razones que te pido no hagas esa clase de comentarios en mi presencia o la de la señorita Potter.</p><p>Molly Weasley ahora se encontraba sonrojada y molesta. Pero no dijo nada más y se fue a asentar junto a McGonagall como una chiquilla regañada. Si no fuera porque la preocupación invadía su mente, Severus hubiera disfrutado de eso.</p><p>-Ella estará bien querido- dijo la señora Longbottom- Mi nieto está con ella y algo que te puedo asegurar es que heredó a su padre en la protección que le brinda a aquellos que ama-</p><p>Severus masculló pero no dijo nada al respecto.</p><hr/><p>Los estudiantes llegaron y Severus junto con las dos señoras esperaban vigilantes en el Gran Comedor. Un estruendo se escuchó fuera antes de que la ceremonia comenzara y el director le envió una mirada significativa. El hombre no dudo en ponerse de pie y salir a paso veloz, seguido por las dos mujeres.</p><p>Por un momento su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio el estado del Sauce Boxeador, pero luego vio a Potter parada sobre sus pies y al parecer sin ningún rasguño.</p><p>-Potter- solo sus años de oclumens le permitieron no correr y tomar a la niña.</p><p>Los ojos de Potter se alzaron y pudo ver el alivio, pero antes de que Severus pudiera asegurarse de que la niña estaba sana, Molly Weasley hizo su escena.</p><p>Severus percibo la incomodidad de Potter ante los gritos y la acercó a él.<br/>(<em>Podía entender porqué le molestaban, después de todo estaba seguro que los Dursley no usaban más que gritos y palabras cargadas de desprecio para dirigirse a la niña)</em></p><p>Cuando los Weasley dejaron de comportarse como típicos Gryffindor, Severus llevó a la niña con Pomfrey  y la mantuvo en una camilla.</p><p>(<em>Estuvo tentado a exigir que revisara primero a Potter, pero estaba seguro que la sanadora lo miraría con furia y expulsará de su enfermería por interferir en su trabajo)</em></p><p>Cuando la sanadora diagnóstico a Potter y todo quedó en solo un susto. Severus se aseguró que la niña comiera algo antes de llevarla a dar sus saludos a Nagini.</p><p>La niña, por supuesto se disculpó y noto que el hombre estaba enojado.<br/>Pero Severus le aseguro que su furia iba dirigida hacia cierto pelirrojo.</p><p>Más tarde esa noche cuando el joven profesor contemplaba las llamas de su chimenea, se dió cuenta que la niña estaba empezando a hacerse un sitio dentro de él y eso lo asustó.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Feliz regreso</b><br/>La primera mañana del nuevo curso encontró a Severus con deseos asesinos dirigidos a cierto rubio de sonrisa irritante.</p><p>En menos de cinco minutos Severus encontró al menos cien maneras de matar a Gilderoy con su desayuno. Por supuesto, el director parecía saber sus pensamientos homicidas y le sonreír condescendiente desde el centro de la mesa.</p><p>Severus fulminó con la mirada al director y McGonagall se dio cuenta dando una mirada estrecha al anciano de túnicas color amarillo huevo.</p><p>Severus alzó una ceja cuando McGonagall suspiro y le lanzó una mirada de disculpa en su dirección. <br/>Severus dejo pasar ese intercambio y bajo para entregar los nuevos horarios a sus Slytherin. <br/>Está noche se reuniría con ellos para informarles sobre los Grupos de estudio en Defensa.</p><hr/><p>Ser llamado a la oficina principal antes de que la primera semana del nuevo curso terminara no era común. Así que Severus se apresuró pensando en todos los motivos posibles.</p><p>
  <em>(Por un momento se le pasó la idea de que Harriet Potter estaba involucrada pero no había detectado peligro así que se relajó)</em>
</p><p>Severus entró en la oficina del director después del leve adelante y encontró a McGonagall sentada en una silla de madera con estampado escoses.</p><p>La mujer se veía rígida.</p><p>-¿Sucedió algo, director?- preguntó el hombre en voz suave.</p><p>-Ah, mi muchacho. Siéntate por favor-</p><p>Severus se sentó a lado de McGonagall y espero con su expresión aburrida.</p><p>-Mi muchacho, la profesora McGonagall vino a mi con inquietudes sobre la vida familiar de Harriet. Quisiera que tú le des garantías sobre las medidas que hemos estado llevando para solucionar las-</p><p>Severus se burló</p><p>-Potter es una de mis Slytherin- dijo Severus por toda respuesta.</p><p>McGonagall le lanzó una mirada molesta:</p><p>-Eso lo sé, profesor- la mujer inhaló profundamente antes de continuar- pero quiero estar segura de que Albus no está dejando esto a la ligera-</p><p>-Oh, el director de hecho lo hizo- comenzó Severus deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para que McGonagall dirigiera su ira al anciano.- Pero, la situación de Potter no es alarmante cómo creo que supone, profesora-</p><p>La mirada de McGonagall como volvió a Severus:</p><p>-¿De qué hablas?-</p><p><br/>Severus lanzó una mirada al director quien asintió.</p><p>Al acabar con la conversación Severus tenía dolor de cabeza y se convirtió en el nuevo tutor de Harriet Potter.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capítulo 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Después de mil años, aquí dejo actualización</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tutor de una Buscadora</strong>
</p><p>Cuándo la niña dijo sin dudar que prefería que él fuera su tutor; Severus sintió un extraño zumbido en sus oídos y por un momento pensó que se desmayaría. </p><p><br/>Pero gracias a Merlín no lo hizo. Su rostro no cambio de expresión y solo se tensó levemente. El director mando a la niña de regreso a la Sala común y Severus hablo con el hombre y McGonagall sobre los arreglos que se debían hacer.</p><p><br/>-Deseo ayudar con los preparativos de la habitación de la señorita Potter- informó McGonagall lanzando una mirada de que no habría argumento que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.</p><p><br/>-Vendría bien algo de visión femenina- accedió el director.</p><p><br/>Severus quiso negarse a alguien más dentro de la casa de su infancia pero accedió a regañadientes en beneficio de la niña. </p><p>Aún no se mudaba y ya tenía que ceder a cosas que nunca imaginé.</p><p>🐍</p><p><br/>La niña hizo una apuesta. Una apuesta con Draco Malfoy. </p><p>Severus estaba dividido entre la exasperación por las tendencias Gryffindor que esa mocosa mostraba y la diversión por la obvia derrota que tendría el niño. (La había observado volar en esa Nimbus y Severus se hubiera molestado por los genes Potter si no fuera porque le quitaban la preocupación de que alguna vez cayera se esa cosa mortal)</p><p>El día de las pruebas para el equipo Quidditch tuvo la tentación de ir a observar pero se abstuvo. (Nunca lo había hecho y no empezaría ahora; debía mantener las apariencias para todos los demás)</p><p><br/>A la hora del almuerzo, el señor Flint le informo sobre la nueva Buscadora del equipo y Severus se aseguro de que comprendiera que la seguridad de la niña estaba por encima de todo, usando al director como justificación.</p><p>Flint no protesto ante eso.</p><p>-Cuidaremos bien de ella, señor. No dejaremos que nuestra pequeña estrella se lastime; ella nos hará ganar aún más fácil- dijo el chico sonriendo.</p><p>Severus entonces se centro en no matar a Lockarth. Cada vez que el hombre hablaba sobre charlar con Harriet de famoso a famoso quería quemar su rubio cabello. Entre McGonagall y él se habían asegurado de que el rubio no se acercará a la niña como lo hizo en la primera semana a las afueras del invernadero. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capítulo 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>La tranquilidad no es parte de mi contrato</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>La noticia de la nueva Buscadora de Slytherin se supo más allá de la Casa antes de que la semana terminara. Severus escucho atento con McGonagall se quejaba porque la Copa se veía lejos de Gryffindor y al mismo tiempo se emocionaba por ver cómo jugaba la niña. </p><p> </p><p>El Maestro de pociones tuvo que evitar rodar los ojos ante el fanatismo deportivo de McGonagall y Hooch. Por supuesto, Lockarth farfullo sobre dale consejos a Potter sobre su nuevo puesto. </p><p>Con todo, Severus vio pasar el mes de septiembre y octubre rápidamente sin rastros de Dobby. </p><p> </p><p>Entonces el 31 llegó y todo comenzó. El día comenzó como cualquier otro (aún con la nostalgia en el aire) Potter iría a "Un cumpleaños de muerte" y Severus se aseguro que la niña estuviera abrigada, dota con aperitivos. </p><p> </p><p>Pero entonces alguien o algo petrifico a la gata del celador dejándole una expresión de horror y pinto ese mensaje en el muro. Todos apuntaron a Potter y después de contener el deseo homicida de callar a Lockarth, Severus condujo a todos a sus habitaciones. </p><p> </p><p>El hecho de que un basilisco estuviera tras esto y que Potter hubiera estado tan cerca de la bestia le puso los vellos de la nuca en punta. </p><p> </p><p>-Entiendo tu preocupación, mi muchacho- dijo el director sentado en un sillón de las habitaciones del hombre más joven. </p><p> </p><p>Nagini hace tiempo se había ido a vigilar a Potter ( que no se diga que los reptiles no tienen instinto maternal). </p><p> </p><p>-Ella estuvo demasiado cerca- gruño Severus. </p><p> </p><p>-Estoy seguro que esto se solucionara rápido- calmo el director- Tenemos de nuestra parte a un parsel, solo debemos ser cuidadosos- </p><p> </p><p>Severus quiso gruñir ante el obvio uso de Potter pero no veía como eso serviría. La niña quería ayudar (Severus sospechaba que la mocosa solo quería salvar al basilisco), y el director tenía un punto: se iba a necesitar un hablante para encontrar la entrada. </p><p> </p><p>Lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que de nueva cuenta el Señor Oscuro se abrió paso en los muros del castillo. </p><p> </p><p>-No es la misma situación que el año pasado- dijo el director y Severus alzó una ceja- Las protección no sintieron la oscuridad de Tom, esto es por medio de otros medios- </p><p> </p><p>Por supuesto, el viejo mago sabría si había un nuevo mago llevando al Señor Oscuro en su nuca (Y Severus no podría ver cómo el imbécil de Lockarth arruinaría su cabello para llevar al Señor Oscuro en su nuca) </p><p> </p><p>-Por ahora, solo debemos mantener a los estudiantes a salvo- agrego el director. </p><p> </p><p>Severus asintió y se guardo el mordisco (Si quisiera mantenerlos a salvó no dejaría magos poseídos por Señores Oscuros vagando por la escuela). </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Capítulo 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>La bludger y el ataque. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sus uñas estaban dejando marcas en sus pálidas manos pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, solo podía quedarse sentado mientras veía como la niña esquivaba una y otra vez la maldita bludger. No podía tener un tiro libre para hacerse cargo, aun cuando los golpeadores intentaban mandar lejos a la maldita pelota loca esta regresaba por la niña. Entonces la alcanzo y Severus no se detuvo en su camino hacia el campo, empujo incluso a Lockhart en el proceso, justo antes de llegar la voz del señor Jordán resonó. </p><p> </p><p>-La buscadora de Slytherin atrapo la snitch, ¿vieron eso?, ni el mismo Charlie Weasley lo hubiera hecho. Potter, la tomo mientras caía.- el estadio resonó en un mar de verde y plata.-y muy a mi pesar…- McGonagall aquí riño al chico idiota.- Lo siento, profesora. Por mucho que a algunos no les agrade, ¡SLYTHERIN GANA!.- </p><p> </p><p>Severus en cambio se apresuró cuando vio como la bludger iba en picada hacia la niña tendida en el suelo, alzo su varita y la ato al mismo tiempo que la instructora Hooch.  La cosa se oponía a ser domada y Severus estuvo a punto de hacerla estañar pero a base de fuerza lograron meterla en la caja, entonces los ojos negros recorrieron el campo y Severus se apresuró a donde Lockhart alzaba su varita sobre la niña. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Fue magia elfica, maestro.- dijo la pequeña elfina de cocina después de revisar la bludger ahora quieta inocentemente en su caja.- Pero ningún elfo de Hogwarts ha hecho esto, lo juramos.- </p><p> </p><p>Severus pudo ver como los ojos de la criatura estaban aprensivos y llenos de miedo. </p><p> </p><p>-Estoy consciente de eso.- dijo Severus en su tono aburrido. </p><p> </p><p>-Todos sabemos de su cuidado a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, Lott.- intervino el director con una sonrisa afable.- Ahora, regresa a tus actividades, gracias por tu ayuda.- </p><p> </p><p>La elfina asintió y se fue dejando al director y Severus en la oficina principal. </p><p> </p><p>-Ella está bien, muchacho. Quita esa cara.- dijo el anciano con cierta diversión mientras comía uno de esos abominables dulces. </p><p> </p><p>Severus le dio una mirada sucia al viejo pero no se dignó a decir nada, últimamente sus reuniones tenían conversaciones unilaterales en las que Severus contestaba en monosílabos o gruñidos. </p><p> </p><p>Aún estaba molesto con el viejo mago por poner en peligro a la niña el año pasado y agreguemos ahora sus pocas medidas de seguridad para evitar que un estudiante termine como Myrtle. </p><p> </p><p>-Si eso es todo, me iré a verificar a mi estudiante.- se despidió Severus saliendo del despacho sin una respuesta y dejando al anciano solo con sus dulces abominables. </p><p> </p><p>Lidiar con los padres de familia era algo que venía en el contrato de profesor, lo cual significaba que Severus muchas veces deseaba maldecir a más de uno de los padres quejosos o dejaba a dichos padres llorando o rojos de furia al hacerles notar lo “trolls” que eran sus hijos o hijas. </p><p> </p><p>Pero justo ahora, Severus quería maldecir al director. Una de sus Slytherin fue atacada, y los Greengrass estaban en su oficina; el señor Greengrass molesto y lanzando blasfemias (una imagen rara de ver si le preguntabas a Severus) y la señora Greengrass llorosa e histérica. </p><p> </p><p>-No deben preocuparse por la salud de su hija, la sanadora se asegura del bienestar de su hija y personalmente preparare la poción que revertirá su actual condición.- </p><p> </p><p>-Lo que no puedo comprender es como Dumbledore permitió esto, ¿Por qué no ha implementado medidas de seguridad adecuadas? El año pasado un Troll entro aquí y ahora esto.- ladro el señor Greengrass. </p><p> </p><p>-Si sus deseos son confrontar al director siéntase libre de hacerlo.- concedió Severus en voz sedosa. </p><p> </p><p>El señor Greengrass se detuvo en su andar por la oficina de Severus y lanzo una mirada escrutadora al profesor y después a su esposa. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Lo hare, en este momento iré a pedir explicaciones a ese hombre.- </p><p> </p><p>Severus asintió parcamente pero internamente compuso una sonrisa. El director debía tomar en serio esto si no deseaba que los padres se lanzaran a su cuello. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Capítulo 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ho! Esto no tiene diálogos, y estoy haciendo mi propia historia sobre los Prince (no es canon más allá de los nombres de los padres de Severus y su horrible vida familiar) así que perdón por eso. </p><p> </p><p>Una cosa que voy a manejar mucho es la psicología detrás de la actitud de Severus. Imaginen por un momento crecer en un lugar donde solo vez violencia y desprecio, donde el amor es algo tibio y negligente, donde estas solo con tus pensamientos y libros. Donde el deseo de alejarte de aquello que representa todo lo que te daña te lleva a tomar decisiones extremas, donde la única persona que alguna vez te hizo sentir cálido, aceptado, amado de alguna manera te odia y no te da otra oportunidad haciéndote sentir peor que basura, agrega a esa mezcla el hecho de ser acosado por un montón de idiotas y la promesa de poder. </p><p> </p><p>Severus en el canon era retratado como amargo y frio, injusto y cruel. Pero creo que debajo de todo eso existía un llamado de auxilio que nadie escucho, fue usado y por ello nunca sano. En esta historia Sev tendrá a alguien que lo haga salir de ese pozo feo y retorcido, y es por eso que su forma de ver el mundo dejara de ser tan…. Negra. </p><p> </p><p>Bien, los amo, ya saben. Dejen sus comentarios que me fascina leerlos. Besos no conectados. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habitación o escondite. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus pertenecía a una línea mágica antigua, que antaño tenia peso en el mundo mágico y estaba ligada a tres familias de las Islas, aunque su conexión era más influyente en los países Asiáticos; los Prince, una línea que surgió con un Príncipe Muggle si los registros eran exactos. </p><p>Así que dado que su comienzo fue por un nacido muggle era de esperar que repudiar a dicho grupo del mundo mágico seria hipócrita de su parte; aunque muchos  confundían el desdén por el mundo muggle por ideales meramente puristas, cuando en realidad era cierto resentimiento arraigado por el primer Prince a causa de ser perseguido por aquellos que lo engendraron. </p><p>Pero volviendo al punto, Severus era el último de esa línea, aun cuando su madre fue repudiada por el antiguo Lord (contrario a la creencia de que se debía a su origen muggle, fue por el carácter que Tobías Snape ejercía sin mencionar las intenciones de poner sus avariciosas manos en la fortuna que la incauta Eileen). Cuando Severus había perdido a quien amo y no había más que sombras asechando en la vieja casa de su infancia, una carta llego; una carta con un escudo en cera dorada y con una ostentosa “P” coronada. </p><p> </p><p>Y como todos sabemos, las cosas siempre cambian a causa de una carta. </p><p> </p><p>Severus estaba dividido entre el orgullo y su supervivencia. Al final acepto hablar con el moribundo Lord Prince; un hombre delgado de cabellos canosos y ojos cansados. Su charla resulto en la novedosa noticia de ser merecedor de la herencia Prince que incluía; una casa señorial modesta y con un pequeño terreno, una bóveda con poco más de 35 000 galeones y un conjunto de joyas familiares, el paquete se cerraba con la adquisición de un par de elfos. </p><p>Cabe decir que el joven Severus Snape, al crecer sin lujos y con probaciones no sabía qué demonios hacer con todo lo que ahora poseía. Al menos por un par de meses, hasta que comenzó a trabajar de nuevo como profesor de pociones y se dio cuenta que la Casa Prince podría ser un escape, un lugar donde ir cuando el peso de su vida lo aplastara. Así que invirtió sabiamente en algunos rubros del mundo muggle (una medida para no llamar la atención a su nuevo estatus), se dedicó en su tiempo libre a llevar a la vida los jardines e invernadero, leyó el grimorio de la familia y se hizo cargo de los dos elfos. </p><p> </p><p>Justo ahora, Severus deseaba tanto poder escapar a la vieja casa, y no tener que lidiar con el hecho de que sería el tutor de una niña; una niña que resultaba ser La Niña Que Vivió, la hija de James Potter (Alias el imbécil cerdo;  que decidió usarlo como su juguete solo porque Lily prefería su compañía), la hija de Lily Evans (la única mujer que había amado y que lo odio los últimos años de su vida) </p><p> </p><p>Pero el nunca huía (contrario al pensamiento común de que los Slytherin era cobardes; los Slytherin hacían retiradas estratégicas), y no había motivo para entrar en pánico. La niña tenía tendencias Gryffindor, eso era claro, pero también era una Slytherin, su propia persona y hasta ahora no había hecho algo que ocasionara el repudio de Severus sino todo lo contrario (si la niña alguna vez decidía repudiarlo por lo que hizo, era otra historia). </p><p> </p><p>Armándose de todo su valor, enfrento esto paso a paso; y el primero era acondicionar la casa en la Hilandera. McGonagall estaba decidida a intervenir en la decoración del cuarto de Potter pero Severus no dejaría que la mujer pisara su hogar, por lo que llegaron a un acuerdo; la mujer ayudaría a comprar los muebles que la niña usaría y daría su punto de vista en cuanto al papel tapiz del cuarto. </p><p> </p><p>Por su parte, Severus ordeno a Cardo (su elfo más joven) ir a la Hilandera para limpiar a fondo la casa, arreglar lo que debía arreglar, y desechar lo que debía desecharse. </p><p>Cuando el hombre fue a inspeccionar la casa poco antes del comienzo de diciembre, parecía que las sombras que eran perpetuas se habían reducido. La casa seguía siendo pequeña, con pisos de madera vieja pero se veía amplia, la cocina ya no tenía los horribles gabinetes amarillos y las escaleras no rechinaban </p><p> </p><p>Los preparativos estaban casi terminados, después de que McGonagall debatiera entre usar un horrible papel tapiz rojo o uno blanco con un patrón de hojas simple, el cuarto de Potter estaba listo. </p><p> </p><p>Severus se paró en medio del que antes era su habitación y se sumergió en los recuerdos de noches escondidas bajo la cama intentando que el ruido de su padre golpeando a su madre se fuera. </p><p> </p><p>-Este lugar no será un escondite.- mascullo el hombre a la nada.- Este lugar será solo una habitación más, no un escape de la violencia.- </p><p> </p><p>Severus se hizo una promesa, en medio de esa habitación; nunca sometería Harriet a lo que el vivió, el no sería su padre. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Capítulo 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><strong>Yule y Basilisco</strong>. <br/><br/><br/>Tener  la oportunidad de maldecir a Lockarth con casi completa libertad era algo que no dejaría pasar. <br/><br/>Por ello accedió a esta comedia de club de duelo ( si Flitwick fuera el encargado Severus estaba seguro que los cabeza de chorlito obtendrían algo en esas cabezas de adorno) <br/><br/>Cuando Severus lanzó el hechizo desarmador realmente sintió satisfacción (y si tal sentimiento incremento cuando Potter le sonrió y alzó su pulgar de la forma en que Lily hacia cuando alguno de sus experimentos resultaba, no lo admitiría) <br/><br/>Severus se sintió orgulloso cuando Potter logro lanzar el hechizo sin problemas, mandando la varita de Granger al otro lado de la habitación. Se anotó mentalmente enseñarle los principios básicos del duelo mágico y algunos otros puntos que podrían serle de utilidad. <br/><br/>El trimestre entonces acabo y la llegada del Magizoologo puso ansioso al mago. <br/><br/>La idea de tener a la niña tan cerca del Basilisco no era algo que se le antojara. <br/><br/>Cuando entraron al baño donde Lovegood los llevo, Severus se demoró al entrar en una de las cabinas y encontrar poción multijuegos en procesó. Por la mirada de Potter era claro que la niña estaba consiente de quien la estaba preparando.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Que una enorme serpiente mortal alzará a Harriet justo frente a él no fue algo que esperaba y por un momento, Severus estuvo apunto de lanzar la maldición asesina (aunque no fuera racional, las escamas de la criatura la mantendrían a salvó) <br/><br/>Cuando Harriet fue puesta en el suelo húmedo de la Cámara, Severus soltó el aire que retenía y por supuesto, la enorme serpiente le dio uno de sus colmillos a la niña. <br/><br/>El joven Profesor se sintió tranquilo cuando mando a la niña en su camino a dormir. <br/><br/>Pero su noche no terminaba aún. Debía asegurarse que su casa en la Hilandera tuviera todo lo que necesitaban.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/>-Severus estar a cargo de ella no significa que te encariñes- la voz del director se escuchaba condescendiente pero la forma en que lo miraba no dejaba dudas sobre el hecho de que el anciano se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión. <br/><br/><br/>-¿Qué significa eso?- cuestiono Severus en tono liso. <br/><br/>-Harriet no es Lily- dijo el anciano- Ella te ve como una figura confiable y eso es bueno pero tú debes recordar lo que implica involucrarse en verdad con la niña- <br/><br/><br/>Severus se tensó brevemente y analizo la expresión del hombre mayor. <br/><br/><br/>-Soy conciente- <br/><br/>El director lo analizo un poco más antes de sonreír sinceramente para después adoptar una mueca culpable. <br/><br/><br/>-Solo pienso en tu seguridad y la de Harriet- <br/><br/><br/>Severus asintió y salió para llevar a Harriet a su casa en la Hilandera. <br/><br/>El director no estaba diciendo algo, estaba planeando algo a largo plazo y quería que Severus se alejara emocionalmente de la niña ¿Por qué? <br/><br/><br/>Severus estaba seguro que haría todo lo contrario.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <hr/>
</div><hr/><p><br/><br/>Sabia que estaba siendo orgulloso al no usar el mapa que Harriet le dio. Pero la sola idea de tocar algo que perteneció a esos…. <br/><br/>Severus suspiro exasperado ocasionando que Nagini alzará la cabeza y lo observará con sus inquisitivos ojos. <br/><br/>-No puedo llamarme Slytherin…- mascullo el hombre y Nagini parecía que lo entendió por la forma en que lo observó. <br/><br/>(Mucha veces se preguntaba que tan profundo era su estado humano en ella) <br/><br/><br/>El joven mago saco su varita y dijo la palabras para que él Mapa funcionará. <br/><br/>«El señor Canuto se pregunta ¿Cómo es que Quejicus consigo nuestro mapa? <br/>«el señor Cornamenta está seguro que fue culpa del señor colagusano <br/><br/>Severus estaba pensando seriamente en maldecir al estúpido pergamino. <br/><br/>Pero contuvo la repulsión y decido optar por abrirlo ignorando las palabras que aparecían. <br/><br/>-Un Slytherin usa todos los medios para conseguir lo que quiere.- mascullo el hombre observando los puntos en el Mapa- Además que mejor manera de vengarse de esos idiotas que usando su Mapa.- <br/><br/>Los ojos oscuros recorrieron el  Mapa y un nombre que no debía estar llamo su atención. <br/><br/>- Pettigrew- </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>Había recorrido el Castillo durante un par de semanas con el Mapa en mano y solo tres veces el nombre de Pettigrew apareció cerca de él y en dos de ellas Weasley menor aparecía cerca con su patética rata en las manos <br/><br/><br/>Severus entonces recurrió a investigar. Había dos hechos; Black no fue enjuiciado y Pettigrew solo dejo su dedo meñique como prueba de su muerte. <br/><br/><br/>Severus no quería visitar al lobo pero no había mucho que hacer. Así que una noche en la que se aseguro que la luna llena estaba lejana, Severus llamo por floo a la actual ubicación del hombre lobo (el director le había pedido darle la poción matalobos a Lupin y Severus no tuvo forma de rehusarse cuando el Director le dijo que a cambio Lupin permitiría que experimentara con las mezclas para reforzar los efectos de la poción) <br/><br/><br/>Por el momento, Lupin vivía en una choza  a las afueras del  pueblo de Edwinstowe, en Nottinghamshire. <br/><br/><br/><br/>El lobo se sorprendió por la visita de Severus pero cualquier sorpresa se evaporó cuando esté último sello la cabaña y mostró el Mapa. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Capítulo 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Pasos secretos</b>
</p><p>Era consiente de los tratos que Harriet recibió con esos remedos de seres humanos, pero ver cómo la niña se sorprendió cuando le dejo claro que ella era bienvenida a usar cada habitación de su hogar con libertad (excepto claro por su habitación privada y laboratorio), Severus pensó seriamente en ir y maldecir a esos muggles pero no conseguiría nada con eso. <br/><br/>Severus dejo que la niña se instalará antes de pedirle que bajara. Tenía una caja de embalaje que contenía un recién comprado árbol de navidad artificial y en otra caja adornos. <br/><br/><br/>Harriet se divirtió decorando el árbol y Severus ocultó su propia diversión ante la de la niña. <br/><br/>Después de una cena tranquila y un momento en la sala leyendo cada uno su propio libro, Harriet subió a dormir y Nagini bajo poco después lanzando le una mirada antes de deslizarse por la puerta trasera. <br/><br/><br/>Severus saco su viejo baúl de la escuela que mando traer de la Casa Prince, rebuscó entre sus pertenencias y encontró el viejo diario de investigación que Lily y el comenzaron cuando tenían nueve. <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/>Recibir un obsequio de parte de Harriet lo dejo sin palabras. Severus sintió miedo ante la sensación cálida en su pecho, pero aparto el sentimiento. Está calidez era algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo y no pensaba dejarla ir. No cuando los ojos brillantes de Harriet parecían tan acongojados por haber equivocado su decisión de regalo. <br/><br/><br/>Severus sabía que en el momento en que la verdad fuera dicha, Harriet lo odiaría pero mientras eso pasaba aprovecharía cada minuto de esto. <br/><br/></p><hr/>
<hr/><p><br/><br/><br/>Cuando regresaron al castillo, Severus se preparó para encontrar como Lucius logro hacer que la Cámara se volviera abrir pero no se espero que Harriet llegará poco tiempo después hablando sobre un diario y la niña Weasley. <br/><br/><br/>Severus se puso en contacto con los Jefes de Casa y el director, después de una larga conversación, McGonagall llamo a los Weasley. <br/><br/>Los días después de eso estuvieron llenos de murmullos y Harriet parecía tener la tendencia de esconderse con su grupo de amigos. El hombre podría entender eso y le dejo saber que podría ir a sus habitaciones a pasar el tiempo. <br/><br/><br/>Al menos las cosas estaban tranquilas y Harriet fuera de peligro. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/>Era consiente que perder el control cundo supo lo que el imbécil rubio estuvo apunto de hacer no fue un buen movimiento pero no podían culparlo. Estuvo bajo bastante presión durante los últimos meses. <br/><br/><br/>-Usted quiere que ella confíe en mí- dijo Severus parca mente cuando el director pidió hablar sobre lo casi paso con Lockarth. <br/><br/>-De hecho- el director lo analizo por un momento y al no encontrar lo que buscaba sonrió y lo despidió. <br/><br/><br/>Severus ahora sabía que debía tener un plan de respaldo. Así que se puso en contacto de nuevo con Lupin y después llamo a los Jefes de Casa a la dirección. <br/><br/>Presentando el Mapa y sus sospechas; McGonagall no dudo en ponerse en marcha. Antes del termino del año tenían a Pettigrew en custodia y a Black libre. <br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/>-Debemos tener cuidado con lo que hacemos, Lupin- mascullo Severus al hombre lobo. <br/><br/>-Pero… engañar de esta manera a Sirius…- <br/><br/>Severus rodó los ojos ante el Gryffindor. <br/><br/>-Black no tendrá la fuerza mental para guardar esto- dijo Severus con aburrimiento. <br/><br/><br/>-Si, lo sé….- Lupin suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla vieja de su comedor. <br/><br/>La choza donde el  hombre lobo vivía era simple pero al menos habitable. <br/><br/><br/>-Me encargaré de Sirius, Severus.- comento después de un rato Lupin. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Capítulo 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ser mejor de lo que soy</b>
</p><p>Sabia que maldecir a Black no era una buena idea pero cuando insinuó que tenía tales intenciones con Harriet, su autocontrol estuvo a punto de romperse. <br/><br/><br/>Lupin le dio una salida. Pero cuando llegaron a la Hilandera y Harriet comenzó a hablar sobre Potter, Severus dejo de lado sus propia furia y se concentro en la niña. <br/><br/><br/>La total confianza que tenía en que el era mejor de lo que era ocasiono en Severus una mezcla de calidez y dolor. <br/><br/><br/>Quería ser esa persona que Harriet pensaba que era. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/>Los días pasaron en relativa calma. Harriet fue de visita a Casa de los Greengrass. <br/><br/>-¿Usted cree que Black trate de obligarme a tomar un contrato de Matrimonio?- cuestiono la niña tan solo regresar. <br/><br/><br/>-¿Por qué pregunta?- Severus no creía que Black hiciera tal cosa pero la pregunta de Harriet lo desconcertó. <br/><br/><br/>-Daphne dijo que su madre pretendía que su hermano y yo…- <br/><br/><br/>Severus crispó los labios molesto pero hablo con calma. <br/><br/><br/>-Nadie la obligará a casarse.- dijo con firmeza.- Se lo prometo.- <br/><br/>Harriet se iluminó ante eso y olvidó el tema. <br/><br/>Las cosas parecían pronosticar un verano tranquilo: Lupin lo mantenía informado sobre el progreso de Black y las visitas del director. <br/><br/>Entonces la rata traidora escapó y Severus estaba dispuesto a llevarse lejos de las Islas a Harriet. Pero como siempre el director intervino... <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Un maldito dementor subió al tren, un dementor atacó a Harriet. <br/><br/>Severus salió a la entrada y no se movió hasta que la niña llegó. Longbottom flotaba alrededor de ella de manera protectora. <br/><br/>Debía dárselo al mocoso, todos los demás estudiantes lo rodearon al sentir su mal humor pero el niño no se amedrento cuando llegaron hasta donde el esperaba a Harriet. Longbottom le lanzó una sonrisa a Harriet  y después   siguió su camino al Gran comedor. <br/><br/>Después de que se aseguro que Harriet estuviera completamente sana y diera la bienvenida a sus nuevas serpientes. <br/><br/><br/>Severus se fue directo así la oficina principal. <br/><br/>El director, como siempre, tomo esto con calma y Severus se encontró regresando a sus habitaciones de mal humor para encontrar a Harriet esperándolo envuelta por la serpiente con complejo maternal. <br/><br/><br/>-¿Harriet?- la niña alzó la mirada y se veía triste.-¿Qué sucede?- <br/><br/>Severus termino por acercase señalando que se sentara junto a él en el sofá. <br/><br/>-La escuché- dijo la niña después de unos minutos en silencio.- A mamá gritando- <br/><br/><br/>Severus sintió su sangre congelarse y no dudo en envolver a la niña en un abrazo torpe. <br/><br/>-En primer año, cuando paso lo del Troll. Recordé algo.- continuo la niña evitando llorar- A mamá gritando y a… a papá haciendo burbujas de colores.- <br/><br/><br/>Severus no era bueno consolando pero pensó que cepillar el cabello rebelde de la niña hasta que durmió. Poco después pidió a un elfo que la llevará de regreso a su dormitorio. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Capítulo 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cambio de lección</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Severus se enteró que un hipogrifo hirió a Harriet en su primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid, sintió el impulso de salir en dirección de la enfermería, pero tenía clases por impartir y dejarlas de lado no era parte de su personaje. Por lo que uso todo su auto control y espero hasta el tiempo libre en su horario. </p><p> </p><p>Por su puesto, tenía toda la intención de revisar personalmente las heridas de Harriet pero la mirada que la sanadora le lanzo lo detuvo. Claro que la chiquilla que vivió para darle infartos, tuvo que dejarse llevar por sus genes Gryffindor y ponerse en medio del camino de la bestia y Malfoy. </p><p> </p><p>Personalmente dejaría que le arrancaran la cabeza a Draco Malfoy y a todo los miembros del colegio si con eso evitaba que Harriet saliera herida pero no iba a admitirlo en voz alta, gracias. </p><p> </p><p>-Hagrid debe cambiar el plan de estudios, si el maldito bicho hubiera clavado más sus garras Potter no tendría un brazo ahora.- gruño Severus en la reunión que convoco con los Jefes de Casa y el director. </p><p> </p><p>-Mi muchacho, Hagrid está comenzando con sus lecciones.- </p><p> </p><p>-Creo que el profesor Snape tiene un punto, director.- intervino Sprout.- Mis Puffs creen que deberían ver animales menos agresivos en tercer año. Ellos adoran a las criaturas pero temen no saber cómo manejarlos adecuadamente y lastimarlos.- </p><p> </p><p>Severus rodo los ojos internamente ante lo sentimentalismos de los Hufflepuff. </p><p> </p><p>-Albus, te exprese mi preocupación con respecto al juicio de Hagrid sobre lo que es peligroso o no.- agrego McGonagall.- Personalmente creo que debo asegurarme que el plan de estudio se adecuado conforme a la edad de los estudiantes.- </p><p> </p><p>El director medito sus palabras un momento antes de sonreír afablemente. </p><p> </p><p>-De acuerdo, querida. Restructuraremos el plan de estudio de Hagrid, pero también el del profesor Snape.- </p><p> </p><p>-¿Qué?- exclamo indignado Severus. </p><p> </p><p>-Mi muchacho no puedes pedir que cambie el plan de otro profesor cuando tú sigues el mismo durante los últimos años.- dijo el director amablemente.- creo que cambiar las primeras lecciones de los primer año sería suficiente.- </p><p> </p><p>Severus taladro con la mirada al viejo come azúcar, deseaba poder maldecir al anciano pero en su lugar asintió parcamente. </p><p> </p><p>-Bien, tomare los planes de estudio del Ministerio y veré que puede ser útil.- dijo con voz mesurada.- Debo regresar a mi despacho, subdirectora le entregare los cambios en estos días.- </p><p> </p><p>Con eso dicho salió del despacho hecho una furia. Pero si el director creía que iba dejar que Hagrid siguiera poniendo en peligro a Harriet solo para que no se metiera en sus métodos de enseñanza debía replantear su método de manipulación. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sabía que Lupin era un idiota, pero no pensó que su idiotez fuera tanta. Dejar que un boggart alterara de esa manera a Harriet no era algo que le agradara y al menos el hombre lobo se veía arrepentido. Por supuesto, Severus estuvo pendiente de la niña pero al parecer no se vio alterada y para final de la semana parecía haber olvidado el incidente del boggart. </p><p> </p><p>Ahora la primera salida al pueblo sería en Halloween y podrían llamarlo paranoico, pero algo le decía que tomara a Harriet y la encerrará todo el 31 en su habitación.</p><p> </p><p>Por supuesto, no lo hizo y la niña salió junto con sus amigos, mientras Severus intentaba mantener a raya su ansiedad. </p><p> </p><p>Y entonces la piedra conectada a su collar se calentó.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Capítulo 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Hija mía. </p><p> </p><p>Severus no dudo un momento en salir hasta el punto de aparición y dejar que el rastro del collar de la niña lo llevara hasta donde estaba. La imagen con la que se encontró hizo que sus entrañas se removieran y sintiera el frio del pánico. </p><p> </p><p>Apenas se percató de la presencia de los otros dos hombres, Harriet se encontraba tendida en la fría nieve, apenas siendo sostenida por Longbottom mientras dos dementores se cernían sobre ellos. Ante el asombro de Severus, el chico alzo su varita e invoco el patronum más extraño que podría haber. </p><p> </p><p>Una flor, y no cualquier flor, un lirio. Severus era experto en el encantamiento, había investigado todo sobre el tema cuando el suyo cambio de un cuervo enorme a una gama después de que Lily y él se alejaron en quinto año. Sabía lo que ese patronum significaba pero aparto esa información. Lo primordial era su hija. </p><p> </p><p>El hombre de ojos oscuros no presto atención a las quejas de Black, no dudo en tomar a Harriet en brazos y dejar el resto de los chiquillos en manos de Lupin, quien ya estaba haciéndose cargo. Al menos podía darle al hombre que actuaba de manera eficaz cuando la situación lo ameritaba. </p><p> </p><p>Se apareció al borde los terrenos de la escuela y camino aprisa en dirección al castillo. No llevo a su hija a al enfermería, quería tenerla a salvo en sus habitaciones, estar seguro que su niña seguía con él, que no se la habían arrebatado. </p><p> </p><p>Después de los hechizos de diagnóstico en medio de los seseos de Nagini, Severus cambio a su hija con un hechizo y la envolvió en el calor de las mantas, también deletreo un poco de peper up en su estómago y lanzo un encanto para avisarle cuando despertara. </p><p> </p><p>Yendo en dirección de la chimenea llamo a la oficina principal. </p><p> </p><p>-Mi muchacho ¿Qué sucede?.- cuestiono el anciano cuando lo vio entrar- </p><p> </p><p>-Dos Dementores atacaron a Harriet y sus amigos hace unos momentos. Tengo a la niña en mis habitaciones pero no despierta, Lupin y Black se encargaron del resto.- informo el hombre con todo el autocontrol que reunió. El director perdió el brillo de sus ojos y se puso en pie llamando por floo al Ministro </p><p> </p><p>Después de una conversación tensa y que Severus se asegurara que las malditas criaturas seria retiradas, el hombre más joven regreso a sus habitaciones. Encontrando que la niña había despertado. </p><p> </p><p>Verla con tan apagada no le agrado y antes de hacerla descansar intento consolarla. Por supuesto recordó el patronum del chico Longbottom pero desvió la atención de su hija del tema. </p><p> </p><p>-Neville hizo algo espectacular para su edad – comento Lupin esa noche en su despacho. </p><p> </p><p>Severus bufo exasperado recargándose en su silla. </p><p> </p><p>-Al menos mantuvo a salvo a Harriet.- </p><p> </p><p>Lupin sonrió de esa estúpida manera condescendiente. </p><p> </p><p>-Sí, eso es lo más importante. Sirius estaba bastante alterado, pero me asegure de calmarlo.- Lupin adopto una expresión seria poco después.- Quizás deberías enseñarles el encanto a toda la clase cuando tomes mi clase.- </p><p> </p><p>Severus medito las palabras un momento antes de sonreír cínicamente. </p><p> </p><p>-Siempre he dicho que tú eras el de mayor seso en ese cuarteto de idiotas, Lupin.- </p><p> </p><p>El hombre lobo soltó una carcajada ante eso sin verse ofendido, para molestia de Severus (era más entretenido lanzar púas al perro, al menos estaba seguro que obtendría una respuesta del idiota) </p><hr/><p>Ver a Harriet lanzar su patronum y que este tomara la forma de un cuervo similar al suyo lo lleno de una sensación de orgullo enorme. Estaba tan temeroso y lleno de alegría que apenas y logro mantener su fachada el resto del día. </p><p> </p><p>Para cuando entro a sus habitaciones tales emociones lo hicieron derrumbarse en su sofá y soltar un par de lágrimas, algo que no había hecho en décadas. </p><p> </p><p>El cuerpo frio y escamoso de Nagini lo sorprendió, cuando la serpiente se deslizo sobre su estómago, dejando su cabeza sobre el hombro como si de un abrazo se tratara. </p><p>Severus tardo varios segundos en reaccionar y trazar con sus dedos los patrones que las escamas de la serpiente creaba, </p><p> </p><p>-Haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo, entregaría mi cabeza al señor Oscuro si con ello la mantengo viva- murmuro Severus en la penumbra de su sala. La serpiente parecía entenderlo por la forma en que sus ojos de reptil lo miraron.- ¿Tú también lo harías? Cualquier cosa.- </p><p> </p><p>La serpiente seseo en respuesta y ambos se quedaron en silencio el tiempo suficiente para que Severus se quedara dormido en su sofá. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ho! Bebés escribir este fic es mi escape a todas mis emociones depresivas. Es terapéutico para mí. Cada cosa que escribo lo es. Ayuda mucho a mi mente. </p><p> </p><p>Bueno dejando de lado este pedazo de mí que les regalo. Los amo y adoro. Besos no conectados y cuídense mis pequeñas criaturas. </p><p> </p><p>PD: estoy trabajando en una historia original. Espero que cuando la publique me regalen un vistazo. Los amo. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Capítulo 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Las pericias de ser padre</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Su hija podría tener las ideas más peligrosas y poco comunes, eso era seguro. </p><p> </p><p>Lupin le había informado sobre el interés de Harriet sobre el tema de las Madelictus y como el lobo le aconsejo usar la biblioteca de Black, claro su hija lo rechazo. (Severus se sintió satisfecho por eso, pero sabía que debía apartar tal sentimiento por el bien de Harriet) </p><p> </p><p>Entonces, Severus le dijo a Lupin que se hiciera cargo de escoger los libros de la biblioteca del perro idiota y él se ocuparía de que Harriet los aceptara. </p><p> </p><p>Los días entonces pasaron en calma, sin los dementores rondando por el pueblo Severus se sentía más tranquilo. Lo único destacable fue la disculpa que el perro pulgoso le ofreció. Lo había meditado seriamente, decidiendo aceptar las disculpas del imbécil si las ofrecía por el bien de su niña. </p><p> </p><p>Entonces llegó el 21 de Diciembre. </p><p> </p><p>Severus no solía visitar la vieja mansión de los Prince, pero el lugar se mantenía en buen estado gracias a los cuidados de los dos elfos. </p><p> </p><p>El hombre había pedido que prepararán todo para el ritual de adopción. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>El hecho de casarse con una mujer que hace unos minutos era una serpiente, sin mencionar que tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que el director (aún cuando no se le notará), era una muestra de hasta donde llegaría Severus por Harriet.</p><p> </p><p>Por supuesto, cuando su pequeña niña cayó al suelo inconsiente, solo atino en concluir el ritual e ir a ella. Nagini, siseo detrás de él para después hablar con voz ronca.</p><p> </p><p>-Ha..rrie..t-</p><p> </p><p>- Está respirando, parece que su magía reaccionó al ritual- Severus llamo a uno de los elfos y le pidió que ayudarán a Nagini y le dieran un cambio de ropa.</p><p> </p><p>Después de que se aseguro que su hija estaba cómoda fue a revisar a Nagini.</p><p> </p><p>-Tus piernas tardaran en funcionar, el hecho de no usarlas durante tanto tiempo es la causa de tu falta de movimiento- comento Severus después de realizar una hechizo de diagnóstico.</p><p> </p><p>-Bueno, algo debía estar mal- respondió la mujer con las "s" alargadas.</p><p> </p><p>-Con fisioterapia se soluciona- concluyó Severus.</p><p> </p><p>El hombre dejo a Nagini instalada en una de las habitaciones y se fue a ser guardia a lado de la cama de su hija. Por supuesto, nada lo preparo para...</p><p> </p><p>-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Nagini cuando Severus entró a la habitación viéndose ansioso.</p><p> </p><p>-Harriet...hmm... Ella...- Severus suspiro - Ella a comenzado con su periodo. Está en el baño-</p><p> </p><p>Nagini sonrió divertida por la expresión incomoda de Severus.</p><p> </p><p>-Llevame a ella, yo me haré cargo- dijo la mujer - Tienes suerte de que esté en condiciones de hablar con ella sobre esto...-</p><p> </p><p>Severus lo sabía, el conocía sobre el tema pero no podía verse a si mismo hablando de esto con Harriet sin avergonzarse.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ser padre era complicado y apenas comenzaba.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Capítulo 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Un nuevo enigma</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Severus regreso a Hogwarts después de enviar a su hija con el idiota. Nagini se sentía ansiosa por estar lejos de la niña y el compartía el sentimiento.</p><p> </p><p>Lo primero que hizo fue llamar al director. El anciano estaba sentado en una de sus sillas a lado del fuego cuando Severus atravesó el fuego con Nagini en brazos</p><p> </p><p>-¿Mi muchacho?- la expresión del anciano fue algo entrañable.-¿Qué paso?-</p><p> </p><p>-Nagini es mi esposa, señor- informó Severus escuetamente colocando a la mujer en una de las sillas.- Potter quizo probar un ritual para contrarrestar los efectos de la maldición. Dado que no puedo permitir que ella lo hiciera, lo lleve a cabo personalmente. Este fue el resultado-</p><p> </p><p>El director no quitaba los ojos de Nagini quien lo observaba con abierta hostilidad.</p><p> </p><p>-Veo- comenzó el anciano- Me alegro por ti, querida- agrego con una sonrisa para después verse compasivo- aún cuando has tenido que hacer un sacrificio, mi muchacho-</p><p> </p><p>-¿Sacrificio?- cuestiono Severus- habla del matrimonio. No veo el problema, solo es una formalidad-</p><p> </p><p>-Yo no espero que Severus cumpla con los deberes de un esposo. Esto sucedió y creo nos adaptaremos- intervino Nagini.</p><p> </p><p>-Bien.¿Harriet está enterada de esto?- </p><p> </p><p>-Se lo informaré. Ahora está con Black- </p><p> </p><p>El director sonrió ante eso.</p><p> </p><p>-muy bien.-</p><p> </p><p>-Nagini será presentada como una prima lejana. Por el momento- continuo Severus tomando a Nagini.</p><p> </p><p>-Muy bien- el director sonrió con sus brillantes ojos- y felicitaciones-</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Regulus Black era un año menor que Severus pero fue uno de los pocos "amigos" que alguna vez tuvo. Cuando se enteró de su desaparición, Severus ya estaba bajo las órdenes del director.</p><p> </p><p>Nunca supo realmente lo que le sucedió al muchacho, hasta ahora.</p><p> </p><p>Harriet había regresado a su dormitorio y Severus aún mantenía el destruido relicario entre sus manos. </p><p> </p><p>-Era alguien importante- la voz sedosa de Nagini llegó a el haciendo levantar su mirada de la joyería.</p><p> </p><p>-Lo fué-</p><p> </p><p>-Si existe esto, debe haber más - la mujer se acercó provocando un leve ruido con las ruedas en el suelo de piedra.</p><p> </p><p>-Es magia oscura muy antigua. Solo escuché de esto y quién hizo algo parecido nunca se atrevió a ir por más de uno- comento Severus.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Sabes lo que son?- </p><p> </p><p>-Horocruxes-</p><p> </p><p>-Eso... El dijo que yo podría convertirme en uno de sus recipientes.- dijo la mujer entre cerrando los ojos- ¿Se lo dirás a Harriet?- </p><p> </p><p>-No, esto lo mantendremos entre nosotros. No quiero que ella se preocupe por esto y comienze a buscar piezas del Señor Oscuro-</p><p> </p><p>Severus estaba seguro que su niña podría salir en una casería de horocruxes si sabía de esto.</p><p> </p><p>-Si ella sabe podría ayudar a encontrarlos.-</p><p> </p><p>-Es lo que deseo evitar. Este medallón estuvo en una cueva llena de infiri. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que el señor oscuro pudo usar para protegerlos si hay más?- </p><p> </p><p>Nagini asintió parcamente ante eso.</p><p> </p><p>-Entonces te ayudaré. Mi prioridad es mantener a Harriet a salvó y destruir estás cosas es algo que debe hacerse- Nagini no parecía poder ser persuadida .</p><p> </p><p>-Primero debes recupérate. - indico Severus acercándose a ella- Nos encargamos de lo otro después-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Capítulo 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Escena doméstica: «lo maneja mejor que yo»</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Estaba casado. Casado. Matrimonio. Esposa </p><p> </p><p>Si le hubieran preguntado hace dos décadas  cómo sería su esposa la descripción solo bastaría con un nombre: Lily. Pero ahora su esposa no podría ser tan opuesta a ella. </p><p> </p><p>Nagini era hermosa, por supuesto, su lacio y largo cabello era sedoso, su rostro redondeado y labios carnosos, sus ojos afilados. Sin mencionar su inteligencia, lengua afilada y cierta malicia. Severus no podría haber imaginado nunca casarse con una mujer como ella, pero aquí estaba. Aún cuando fue un juego de las Moiras, que al parecer encontraban divertido meterse con él. </p><p> </p><p>-Gracias, Severus.- dijo la mujer después de su terapia. Aún las *s* salían más acentuadas, provocando que su nombre tuviera más fuerza. </p><p> </p><p>La presencia de su niña fue detectada  por las Salas, por lo que tomo a Nagini en brazos y acomodo junto al calor en el sofá de su sala, para después salir a recibir a Harriet. </p><p> </p><p>Severus apreciaba que su hija viniera a pasar tiempo con el, pero no era normal que lo hiciera de manera tan recurrente. </p><p> </p><p>-Hola, pequeña.- Nagini abrió los brazos pidiendo un abrazo que Harriet correspondió de inmediato. </p><p> </p><p>Sabía que la niña no tuvo muestras de afecto tales como los abrazos o caricias, creció sin esas reafirmaciones que los padres daban a sus hijos.  </p><p> </p><p>-Hola, mom.- </p><p> </p><p>Severus no admitiría que sentí celos, Harriet comenzó a llamar “mom” a Nagini y una parte de el deseaba ser llamado por otra manera…. Pero el pensamiento era peligroso. </p><p> </p><p>-¿Debo preocuparme?- pregunto Severus mientras pedía algo de comida a uno de los elfos. </p><p> </p><p>-¿Por qué?.- pregunto Harriet cautelosa. </p><p> </p><p>-Has estado viniendo aquí con demasiada frecuencia.- continuo Severus con voz plana sin mostrar interés. </p><p> </p><p>-No, está todo bien.- mascullo Harriet tomando un poco de té. </p><p> </p><p>Nagini le lanzó una mirada que decía “Nada está bien” </p><p> </p><p>-Todo bien.- repitió el hombre. </p><p> </p><p>Cuando la comida estaba dispuesta, ayudo a Nagini a instalarse. Su nula reacción a la carne semi cruda que comía su esposa era una muestra de que vio cosas más bizarras cuando estaba bajo la mano del Señor Oscuro. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-El señor Longbottom a estado decayendo en su trabajo desde que has decidido sentarte con Bulstrode.- comento Severus poco después. </p><p> </p><p>Se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba muy apegada a ese chico y rogaba a cualquier Dios  por qué no fuera lo que sospechaba pero a juzgar por la forma en que reaccionó su hija sus instintos decían que los ruegos no funcionaron. </p><p> </p><p>Severus frunció el ceño e intercambio una mirada con Nagini. </p><p> </p><p>-¿Paso algo con ese niño?.- cuestiono Nagini, Harriet se tensó de nuevo y negó con un tono seco. </p><p> </p><p>-Todo bien, entonces.- repitió Severus manteniendo sus ojos fijos en su hija (No solo debía mantener sus ojos en Draco, si no también en ese león cabeza de alga).- Aunque no me sorprendería que ese mocoso hubiera hecho algo, siendo un Gryffindor, quizás dejar de lado esa amistad seria una idea prudente.- </p><p> </p><p>Y ahí estaba las palabras adecuadas para que su hija reaccionara y soltara lo que tenía. </p><p> </p><p>-No dejare de ser amiga de Neville.- exclamo la niña.- Si es lo único que puedo ser para él, entonces lo seré- </p><p> </p><p>-¿Qué?- Severus se tensó ante lo último y Harriet se sonrojo toda.  Un sonido zumbo en sus oídos y vio como Nagini evitaba reírse </p><p> </p><p>-¿En verada no te habías dado cuenta de eso?.- pregunto Nagini con diversión comiendo un pedazo de su carne semí cruda. El día de hoy era cerdo. Severus le lanzo una mirada sucia y Harriet parecía acongojada.- A nuestra Harriet le gusta ese niño de aroma a tierra y hierba.- </p><p> </p><p>Ante eso, Severus analizó el estado ansioso de su hija que parecía querer desaparecer. </p><p> </p><p>-El te hizo algo.- mascullo molesto. </p><p>«Oh si ese mocoso le hizo algo lo descuartizare y prepare estofado con él, Nagini se lo puede comer» </p><p> </p><p>-No.- exclamo Harriet fervientemente+ Es, Neville no ha hecho nada malo, es solo que… que a él, a él al parecer le gustan las pelirrojas… No importa, de acuerdo.- Harriet jugo con la comida.- No importa, seré su amiga y solo eso. Solo, solo necesito tiempo para no hacer alguna tontería o decir algo hiriente.- </p><p> </p><p>«Y ahí estaba, la historia repitiéndose. ¿Qué podría decirle? El no era un gran ejemplo, aunque al parecer su hija era más sensata y madura de lo que fue el a su edad» </p><p> </p><p>-Harriet…Lo estas manejando mejor de lo que yo lo hice.- dijo al final provocando que su hija alzara la mirada.- Enamorarse de Gryffindors que son tus mejores amigos, nunca termina bien.- </p><p> </p><p>Harriet parpadeo ante eso y lo observó. </p><p> </p><p>-Tú y mamá…- Harriet frunció el ceño molesta.- Ella era tu mejor amiga y aun así se casó con papá.- </p><p> </p><p>-Tu padre la amaba, Harriet- mascullo  tratando de ocultar el dolor que eso le provocaba. </p><p> </p><p>-Pero él te acosaba, si yo hubiera sido mamá nunca me hubiera enamorado de quien lastimaba a mi mejor amigo- exclamo indignada su hija. </p><p> </p><p>-tu madre y yo nos distanciamos mucho antes que..- Severus se detuvo aquí.- Yo cometí un error y ella no me perdono, las cosas se volvieron complicadas, Harriet.- </p><p> </p><p>Harriet seguía teniendo una expresión molesta y su lado más retorcido cantaba por el desprecio que su hija sentía por el idiota de James Potter. Claro que no podía ser tan hipócrita… si Harriet se enteraba de lo que él hizo… </p><p> </p><p>-No escogemos de quien nos enamoramos, cariño.- dijo Nagini lanzando le una breve mirada, el semblante de Harriet se suavizo y asintió poco después. </p><p> </p><p>-Lo sé.- </p><p> </p><p>-Ahora con respecto a tu Neville…- </p><p> </p><p>-Es mejor que no pienses en eso.- interrumpió Severus con lo labios fruncidos.- Concéntrate en tus estudios- </p><p> </p><p>Harriet era muy pequeña aún para pensar en chicos y esas tonterías. Sin mencionar que cualquier alcornoque que se atreviera siquiera pensar que dejaría que se acercaron a su niña terminaría arrepintiéndose de pensar tal idiotez </p><p> </p><p>-Severus tiene razón, Harriet. Neville sería un tonto sí no se enamora de ti.- Sí, su esposa estaba disfrutando de esto- Y si no lo hace entonces se lo pierde. Tu encontraras a alguien que te amé por quien eres. De eso las Moiras se encargaran.- </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Capítulo 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>El rey de los idiotas</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Black era un idiota, era algo que siempre supo, desde que lo conoció en el tren hace tanto tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>Pero los años lo convirtieron en un idiota superior, el rey de los idiotas </p><p> </p><p>¡Hacer una escena en el Gran comedor! Si no fuera por Lupin quien lanzó hechizos de silencio y su propio Muffliato todo el maldito mundo se hubiera enterado de su relación con Harriet. </p><p> </p><p>Y luego el rey idiota va y lo intenta maldecir. Severus se hubiera reído de eso sí no estuviera tan molesto.</p><p> </p><p>Fue satisfactorio ver a Black volar sobre su espalda y caer como un muñeco roto en el suelo. </p><p> </p><p>-Es un poco tarde para arrepentirse de haber sacado a Sirius de Azkaban, Severus- dijo Lupin esa noche. El hombre lobo estaba molesto por lo visto y era algo inusual verlo en ese estado de ánimo.</p><p> </p><p>-Podria enviarlo a San Mungo- gruño Severus.</p><p> </p><p>-Podrias, pero nuestro plan de contingencia se vería afectado-</p><p> </p><p>Severus sonrió cínicamente y alzó una ceja.</p><p> </p><p>-Veo que tú actitud pacífica no es eterna- </p><p> </p><p>Lupin compuso una mueca hosca ante eso.</p><p> </p><p>-Soy paciente pero tengo un límite- </p><p> </p><p>-Incluso para tu querido perro- Severus se rio por el bufido de fastidio que lanzó Lupin.</p><p> </p><p>-Sirius debe madurar y si es necesario que me encargue de eso, lo haré- </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Las señales eran algo que nunca debías pasar. Severus se consideraba una persona observadora a detalle, por lo que las señales de cambios sobre todo de situaciones peligrosas nunca pasaban por alto ante su vigilancia.  La primera señal fue algo obvio, su marca estaba adquiriendo un tono más fuerte. </p><p> </p><p>Severus lo notó dos días después de que el año acabará. Había tomado una ducha caliente cuando su mirada se poso en la Marca de su brazo.</p><p> </p><p>Nagini se vio curiosa cuando contempló la marca del señor Oscuro.</p><p> </p><p>-Es parecido algo que usaba  Gellert Grindelwald- dijo la mujer trazando la líneas de la marca.</p><p> </p><p>-Esta volviendo- </p><p> </p><p>Nagini se tensó ante eso y alzó la mirada </p><p> </p><p>- Él no la tendrá, no dejaré  que la dañe- </p><p> </p><p>-No debes preocuparte por esto- dijo Severus aún cuando su mente había trazado Miles de planes.</p><p> </p><p>El verano no fue lo que deseaba. Harriet tuvo pesadillas con la maldita rata traidora y el Señor Oscuro. Sin mencionar que después fue a la Copa Mundial y hubo un ataque de Mortifagos y la marca oscura brillo en el cielo. Eso se sumó a los preparativos del Torneo de los Tres magos.</p><p> </p><p>Los alcornoques ya tenían suficientes fuente de distribución súmale una competencia entre escuelas mágicas a la ecuación. Sin mencionar el hecho de que una extra sensación le decía que debí tomar a su hija y alejarla de Hogwarts. </p><p> </p><p>Severus tendría migrañas este año. </p><p> </p><p>Se  abalanzó sobre Harriet cuando las dos mujeres aparecieron junto a Kreacher. Harriet y Nagini explicaron todo mientras el intentaba mantener  una máscara neutral que ocultara la furia, impotencia y preocupación que lo invadía.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Señor?.- llamo Harriet con ansiedad. Severus la miro esperando que continuará.- Cuando Dobby me llevo de regreso en segundo año y... el año pasado mi padrino... ¿Usted fue uno de ellos?.-</p><p> </p><p>Ante eso, Severus se tensó como la cuerda de violín y cerro su rostro por completo incluso, sabía que este momento llegaría pero esperaba tener más tiempo. </p><p> </p><p>Harriet  se acercó a él mamando ansiedad pero lo siguiente lo sorprendió, su hija lo  envolvió en un abrazo que provoco que el hombre se tensara aún más.</p><p> </p><p>-No importa si lo fue, solo quiero saberlo. Pero...- Harriet se alejó lo suficiente para verlo con esos hermosos ojos- Usted a cuidado de mi todo este tiempo, usted me dio un hogar y... amo a mamá. Sé que duele hablar de eso y que hay más de lo que me dice pero...-</p><p> </p><p>Severus tardo un momento en decidir si decía algo o no, al final  colocó sus manos en los hombros de Harriet y la llevo al sofá done Nagini descansaba con una copa de una poción de reposición mágica. </p><p> </p><p>El hombre se sentó al otro lado de su hija y respiro profundamente para después alzar su manga izquierda mostrando la Marca Oscura tatuada en la piel pálida. </p><p> </p><p>-Lo fui.- dijo  con una voz rota.- Nos marca con esto, ahora esta así pero cuando aún tenía todo su poder, el negro de la marca resaltaba.-</p><p> </p><p>Harriet pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la Marca provocando un leve cosquilleo. </p><p> </p><p>-También me marco a mi.- dijo Harriet tocando su cicatriz. </p><p> </p><p>Severus recordó lo que descubrió y sintió temor pero decidió hablar un poco más sobre su pasado.</p><p> </p><p>-Tu madre y yo... yo dije algo que la lastimo. Como te dije antes, no maneje adecuadamente mis sentimientos hacia tu madre y los constantes enfrentamientos con tu padre...-  se detuvo sumergiéndose en recuerdos dolorosos.- Mi...padre nunca fue alguien decente y después de que perdí a tu madre, el hombre se largó y abandono a mi madre enferma.—</p><p> </p><p>Recordar a Tobias Snape no era algo que le llenará de alegría, aún ahora detestaba a esa escoria con todo su ser, pero al ver los ojos verdes de su pequeña  el sentimiento se desvaneció.</p><p> </p><p>-Tu madre era... como tu Harriet.- se atrevió a  cepillar los  cabellos rebeldes de su hija- Mi única luz, y cuando la perdí por mi estupidez....- se apartó de ella  y su expresión cerrada volvió.- Escuche algo que no debí escuchar. Algo que apunto al señor oscuro hacia tu familia, hacia ti.... Pettrigrew los entrego pero yo fui quien lo llevo en esa dirección.-</p><p> </p><p>Harriet se mantuvo en silencio por mucho tiempo, pensó entonces que la perdería. </p><p> </p><p>La perdería como a Lily, ella lo odiaría. Pero eso era justo, lo merecía. Aún así la protejeria, hizo  un juramento cundo Lily murió; proteger lo último que quedó de ella, protejer a su hija, incluso si la niña fuera un chico, incluso si Harriet fuera su padre vuelto en vida, él la protejeria.</p><p> </p><p>Pero cuando su hija se acercó a él y lo abrazo sintió como algo se rompía dentro y no pudo detener la lágrimas. </p><p> </p><p>-Gracias, por decírmelo.- dijo Harriet en un susurro.- Sé que le duele. Quizás usted hizo cosas, cosas malas pero ahora usted, usted ha estado tratando de arreglar sus errores, algo que no intentan hacer otros. – Severus enterró su rostro en el cuello de Harriet tratando ocultarse (hace tantos años que no lloraba).- sé que no es todo, pero esperare hasta que puede decírmelo, y... yo.... Yo siempre lo veré como mi padre, señor.- </p><p> </p><p>Severus se tensó de nuevo. No era justo, no lo era, la hija de Lily lo veía de tal manera a él,  la abrazo con mayor fuerza y susurro por lo bajo:</p><p> </p><p>-Mi querida hija, ¿Por qué perdonas tan fácil?- Harriet quiso contestar pero padre la aparto un poco dejando ver sus ojos irritados.- Eres como la muerte Harriet, perdona todo a los vivos y los acepta sin dudas.-</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Capítulo 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Entre más mejor </b>
</p><p>Para Severus Harriet no estaba segura en ningún otro lugar que no fuera con él cerca. Pero podía consolarse con que Nagini estaba con ella. El perro tuvo la maravillosa idea de que entre más personas en Grimmauld Place mejor, y Severus quería maldecirlo.</p><p>Mayor oportunidad de que alguien pudiera infiltrarse, porque estaba seguro que Black no tomaría medias para que ningún posible enemigo pudiera entrar sin ser detectado. Podría confiar en que Nagini estuviera alerta y mantendría a su hija a salvo.</p><p>Por otra parte, los preparativos para el torneo estaban crispando sus nervios, al parecer los Gryfindors tenían la misma línea de pensamiento.</p><p>"Entre más gente mejor"</p><p>En lo que respecta a Severus, no permitiría que ninguno de sus Slytherin entrara. Por lo que hablaría con sus serpientes mayores, cualquier alcornoque que intentara entrar en ese suicidio colectivo merecía su desprecio. Interpretado; castigos hasta el fin de estancia en este manicomio. </p><hr/><p>Alguien logro pasar la seguridad de la Sala común, llegar hasta los dormitorios y entrar a los asignados al grupo de cuarto femenino.</p><p>Severus estaba seguro que esto no era algo al azar. La persona o quién entró buscaba algo y ese algo tenía relación con Harriet, sus instintos se lo decían. </p><p>-Reforzar las barreras ahora es complicado, mi muchacho- dijo el director cuando le informo sobre el incidente.</p><p>-No reforzare la barreras, solo pondré un filtro-</p><p>-Bueno, eso es muy sentado. ¿Por qué no pides a Alastor ayuda?- </p><p>Severus frunció los labios y lanzo una mirada molesta al anciano come dulces.</p><p>-No, nunca he dejado la seguridad de mis Slytherin en manos de terceros y no pienso comenzar ahora- Mascullo el mago más joven.- ¿No necesita nada de mi?- </p><p>El director sonrió con afabilidad y negó.</p><p>Severus entonces fue a sus habitaciones donde su esposa lo esperaba con algo de té. </p><p>-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Nagini.</p><p>Severus estaba algo fuera de si con la novedad de ser recibido por alguien o tener con quien hablar sin ser juzgado. Nagini solo escuchaba y ofrecía su perspectiva pero nunca juzgo o presionó por más.</p><p>«Lily no era así»</p><p>El pensamiento intruso llegó a él, pero lo apartó.</p><p>Nagini vivo en otra época, tuvo otras experiencias. Nagini era su propia persona y no debía compararla con una muerta; Nagini merecía su respeto.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ho! Cortito pero bonito (?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Capítulo 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Es parte de ser padre</b>
</p><p>Alastor Moody paso una linea que nunca pensó que pasaría. Al parecer años de aislamiento volvió al hombre en un paranoico peor de lo que era en sus años como auror. </p><p>Severus solo lamentaba no haber presenciado como su esposa revolcó de dolor al ex auror. Esa mujer tenia un basto conocimiento de hechizos realmente interesantes que Severus y ella conversaban y comparaban. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en el que tenia conversaciones sobre magia sin prejuicios vanos sobre si era oscura o blanca, y nunca tuvo charlas de este tipo que no tuvieran algún prejuicio sobre el origen de los hechizos o sobre su utilidad.</p><p>-Ese hombre no me agrada.- comento Nagini mientras servia un Nasi Goreng°- Su aroma parece alterado, sintético.-</p><p>Severus frunció el ceño un poco y dio el primer bocado al arroz. No había probado algo como esto antes, pero el sabor con la salsa dulce fue agradable.</p><p>-Nunca fue de mi agrado, pero debo admitir que hay algo más en él que no termina de gustarme.- Dijo Severus después de pasar su bocado.- Por cierto esto sabe delicioso.-</p><p>-Me alegro, hace años que no cocino.- dijo Nagini con diversión- Debo admitir que siempre fue algo que me agrado hacer en casa. Espero tener tiempo ahora.- </p><p>-Si no tienes tiempo siempre puedes decirme como hacerlo.- dijo Severus después de probar el pollo- No me molestaría preparte esto.- ante eso Nagini se detuvo observándolo de manera extraña antes de sonreír limpiamente.</p><p>-Eso me gustaría, gracias.- </p><hr/><p>-Lanzaste la maldición asesina frente toda la clase, Potter.- gruño  Severus lleno de furia y miedo.-¿Te atreviste a usar esa maldición?.-</p><p>El joven mago había sido llamado por el director después de la última ronda de clases para que le diera la noticia de que su hija ejecutó tal maldición. La sangre de Severus se había helado ante eso e intento mantener sus emociones herméticas.</p><p>-El uso las otras dos en la misma araña.- respondió Harriet manteniendo su mirada llena de odio en Moody.</p><p>Severus quería maldecir a ese ex auror por enseñarle tales hechizos a su hija.</p><p>-Harriet, el profesor Moody no....- comenzó el director pero Harriet fijos sus ojos llenos de furia en el director quien callo.</p><p>-Y usted lo autorizo. Usted y él saben lo que sucedió con los padres de Neville.- ataco Harriet haciendo que el director y Moody se tenzaran. - aun así el lanzo la maldita maldición frente a Neville. ¿Qué clase de hombre es?.- Harriet escupió llena de furia.- Mate a la araña, pero dejarla viva después de lo que él hizo no está en mi definición de compasión. No pretenda castigarme por lo que hizo, cuando ustedes no tuvieron escrúpulos antes de mis acciones.-</p><p>Severus entonces entiendo. Su hija hizo esto por ese Gryffindor.</p><p>«No lo permitiré. No permitiría que su hija cometería el mismo error solo por un Gryffindor que nunca la vería más allá de una amiga.»</p><p>El director suspiro cansado y lanzo una mirada a Severus  quien aún estaba furioso.</p><p>-Dejare tu castigo a tu Jefe de Casa.- concluyo el director y los despidió.</p><p>Severus avanzó en un silencio peligrosos con Harriet detrás de él. Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones privadas, Nagini estaba esperándolos ansiosa, pero Severus no le prestó atención en su furia  y  encaro a Harriet.</p><p>-dejaste que tus emociones te controlaran.- mascullo haciendo que  Harriet  diera un paso atrás  ante el evidente enojo.- ¿crees que matar por compasión es perdonable? ¿Crees que eso te hace menos asesino?.-</p><p>Severus vio como los ojos verdes se humedesian pero cuando su hija hablo lo hizo con firmeza:</p><p>-Lo hago.- Severus se tensó.- Lo hago, no puedo arrepentirme, la torturo. ¿Si hubiera sido un ser humano? Si... los padres de Neville están atrapados en sus mentes, Neville los tiene pero no los tiene. Es una tortura más cruel que perderlos por completo.-</p><p>-Niña insensata. Dejando que tus emociones te guíen...- Nagini jadeo tras de él y una parte de su mente le pedía que se calmara.- Todo por un maldito niño que no corresponde tus sentimientos. ¿Piensa que esto no tendrá consecuencias? ¿Acaso pretende caer bajo el cuidado de Black? TODO EL MALDITO ESFUERZO QUE HE HAGO PARA TENERTE BAJO MI CUIDADO TIRADO A LA BASURA POR TUS MALDITAS ACCIONES TIPICAS DE POTTER.-</p><p>Harriet ahora estaba llorando.</p><p>-DEJA DE IDEALIZAR EL MUNDO, DEJA DE GUIARTE POR TUS SENTIMIENTOS Y PIENSA, MALDITA SEA.- Nagini se acercó a el joven mago y lo hizo encararla .</p><p>-Severus, debes calmarte ahora.- ordeno su esposa  con voz firme.</p><p>El recuerdo de Tobías Snape y sus excesos lo asaltaron y  respiró profundamente por lo que parecieron horas, pero fueron un par de minutos.</p><p>-Ve a tu habitación y no salgas de ella- ordeno con voz glacial poco después. Harriet aun llorando en silencio lanzo una mirada a Nagini,  quien asintió y paso a lado de los dos adultos.</p><p><br/>Cuando Severus estaba seguro que su hija se fue, se derrumbó en el sofá sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.</p><p>-Mi hija lanzo un imperdonable- susurró con lo ojos cerrados.</p><p>-Severus...-</p><p>-Ella la lanzó por ese estúpido niño. No quería que ella cometa mis errores....-</p><p>Nagini se acercó a él y lo guío a un abrazo. Severus tenía su rostro escondido en la suave tela de algodón que cubría el estómago de la mujer. Su aroma salvaje y bosque lo  lleno.</p><p>-Ella es una buena niña. Pero debe aprender. - calmo su esposa pasando sus manos por las hebras del cabello de Severus. La última vez que alguien hizo eso fue cuando tenía doce y su madre lo consoló.- Quizás debamos darle un tiempo. Hacer que piense en sus acciones. No debe ser impulsiva. -</p><p>-Yo lo he sido- dijo Severus apartándose de Nagini y colocando sus manos en la cintura de la mujer.</p><p>-Lo has sido- dijo la mujer observando sin juzgar- Ambos deben pensar en sus acciones y palabras.-</p><p>Severus entonces suspiró cansado.</p><p>-Esto es parte de ser padre- dijo Nagini dándole una sonrisa y yendo a la cocina-. habrá más de esto. Te lo aseguró-</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ho! </p><p>Nasi Goreng: Considerado el plato nacional de Indonesia, es el más conocido y consumido en todas sus variantes. Se compone básicamente de arroz frito, verduras salteadas y pollo, los tres elementos principales de la cocina indonesia. Se le suele añadir salsa de soja dulce y se acompaña con huevo, bien sea frito o en tortilla</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Capítulo 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Disculpa,</b>
  <b> perro holgazán y un viejo conocido.</b>
</p><p>Los días siguientes fueron para Severus un martirio. Tratar de mantenerse calmado y alejado de su hija para que el director no estuviera sobre de él no resultó fácil.</p><p>El joven mago temía que en cualquier momento se llevarán a Harriet de su cuidado. Aunque según Lupin, Black no parecía querer hacer tal cosa.</p><p>Severus también se vio sumido en pensamientos sobre se esposa. Pensamientos que habían sido dedicados a Lily pero que ahora pertenecían a Nagini.</p><p>Cómo lo encantadora que podía ser la ex maledictus cuando se lo proponía o la forma en que el grueso cabello lacio color ébano caía sobre la espalda  de su esposa. O su aroma...</p><p>También se encontró contemplando el rostro de la mujer más de lo debido y pensando en ella incluso en sus momentos de trabajo.</p><p>Severus estaba seguro que esto no era una cosa ligera por la manera en que orbitaba hacia Nagini. Como la Luna alrededor de la tierra</p><p>Su mente estaba dividida en su hija; quien dejó de comer y tuvo que ordenar a Kreacher para que la alimentara, y su esposa; cuya presencia provocaba en el la necesidad de tocarla.</p><p>Para cuándo el mes de octubre los nervios de Severus estaban demasiado tensos. Su resolución de darle un castigo a su hija se debilitaba. Sin olvidar el Torneo de los tres magos.</p><p>Pero antes de que Severus diera su brazo a torcer, como dirían los Muggles, Harriet pidió hablar con Black y él.</p><p>Esperaron  tomando el té en un silencio tenso.</p><p>Harriet se mantuvo de pie y después de balbucear un poco logro decir su disculpa. Severus mantuvo el control de si mismo para no levantarse y abrazar a su hija.</p><p>-Sé que eres una buena niña, cachorra.- dijo Black poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Harriet- pero... a veces me recuerdas tanto a Regulus, mi hermano menor. Él era un chico listo y curioso... pero siempre quiso complacer a madre y termino asesinado por Mortífagos después de ser uno... yo solo, no quiero perderte, cachorra.-</p><p>Severus sintió de nuevo cierta culpa por el destino de Regulus, el único amigo aparte de Lily, que alguna vez tuvo.</p><p>-Lo siento, es solo que estaba tan furiosa, y...-</p><p>-Harriet.- llamo Severus, Harriet se acercó a él y Nagini, quien la  envolvió en un abrazo .- No debí gritarte como hice. Juzgue tu poco control emocional y yo cometí el mismo error.-</p><p>
  <em>Sabía que estuvo apunto de ser como Tobías, gritándole a su hija de aquella manera.</em>
</p><p>Black, por supuesto, se burló.</p><p>-No hables, Black.- gruño Severus.- Solo quiero que entiendas que esto no es algo a tomar a la ligera.-</p><p>-Lo sé, lo siento.-</p><p>El mago de ojos oscuros suspiro un momento y revolvió el cabello de Harriet ocasionado una sonrisa en la niña.</p><p>-Pero eso no te salva del castigo, aun deberás seguirlo hasta diciembre.-  esto provocó un puchero en su hija que hizo a Nagini reír</p><p>
  <em>Su risa es encantadora, incluso cuando esta llena de burla o cinismos...</em>
</p><p>-¿Diciembre? Pero que cruel eres, eso es mucho tiempo.- exclamo indagando Black, sacando a Severus de su contemplación.- Dios, eres peor que mi madre. -</p><p>-Cállate Black. No creo que cumplieras con los castigos nunca.- </p><p>
  <em>Por lo que Regulus le contó sobre el perro holgazán, sabía que nunca cumplió un castigo completó</em>
</p><p>-claro que lo hacía.- exclamo Black indignado - bueno la mayoría de veces.-</p><p>
  <em>Si, un idiota perro holgazán.</em>
</p><hr/><p>El día en que las otras escuelas llegarán era hoy. Severus estuvo tensó la mayor parte del tiempo, asegurándose que sus serpientes no deshonran la Casa de Salazar y al mismo tiempo pensando en la llegada de Igor Karkarov.</p><p>El joven mago recién casado, habló con su esposa sobre su pasado y sobre la visita del director de Durmstrang. </p><p>Dudo en hablar sobre su pasado, pero Nagini vio el tatuaje en su brazo y merecía saber con quién se casó. Pero la mujer aceptó la cosas sin prejuicios o dramas.</p><p>Severus se encontró sintiendo más cariño hacia ella.</p><p>Las dos delegaciones llegaron entonces, con Nagini como un par de ojos más para mantener a Harriet a salvó, el hombre pudo evitar tomar más de una dosis de poción calmante.</p><p>La cena de bienvenida fue un acontecimiento tranquilo, los estudiantes de Durmstrang parecían llevarse bien con sus Slytherin y ese chico Krum no le agrado.</p><p>El hecho de que Krum parecía bastante interesado en su hija no tenía nada que ver.</p><p>Por supuesto, Karkarov tenía que ser un fastidio y Severus se vio a sí mismo fantaseando con hechizarlo.</p><p>-Relájate, Severus- dijo Nagini la noche previa a la selección de campeones. - Si ese hombre se convierte en problema, siempre pueden pasar accidentes-<br/><br/></p><p>- Aun cuando aprecio  tu ofrecimiento, el director sabría que fui yo... - dijo Severus con una sonrisa- Olvidemos a Karkarov y su paranoi. ¿Estás lista para dormir? -</p><p>Nagini y el comenzaron a dormir juntos debido a que al parecer el vínculo que Magia los obligó a tomar no estaba conforme. La solución fue dormir en la misma habitación, hasta ahora eso había calmado la cosas, aunque Severus se vio tomando nuevas rutinas.</p><p>Años de soledad podían volver a uno en un ser poco dispuesto a compartir espacio, pero Nagini vivió algo similar por lo que ambos pudieron llegar a un acuerdo donde cada quien tenía su espacio en la cama y evitaba entrar en el espacio personal del  otro.</p><p>Aunque esa noche Severus se preguntó cómo sería tener a Nagini envuelta en sus brazos.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ho! </p><p> </p><p>Severus y Nagini están acercándose, así que, todos los que quieren su +18: pronto vendrá.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>